


To Be King

by MadhouseVagabond



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, King Rimmy, Lion King Parody, M/M, Rimmy is such a good dad!, Team Lads, Team Nice Dynamite, battle buddies, feels will be broken, jeremwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: He was destined for the throne, destined to rule. But when a murder is committed, Jeremy finds himself on the run with no home and no friends and blaming himself.





	To Be King

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea popped up through a conversation in discord and it's been stuck in my head for the longest time. Hope you enjoy, I know I had fun writing this! I also apologize for how long it is.
> 
> Characters:
> 
> Rimmy Tim: Mufasa  
> Jeremy: Simba  
> Ryan: Nala/love interest (cause I'm Jeremwood trash!)  
> Jack: Zazu  
> Michael: Timone  
> Gavin: Pumba  
> Geoff: Scar  
> Joel: Rafiki
> 
> Funhaus: the hyenas

The morning sun rose over the savanna, birds singing to announce the dawn of a new day as various animals began making their way towards the giant mound of rocks in the center of the plains; Pride Rock. This was where their King and the other lions lived. Under normal circumstances the more herbivorous animals would stay away from the lions, unless they had business with the King, but today was a very special day.

The King had had a son!

The animals gathered excitedly around the base of Pride Rock, watching with anticipation as King Rimmy stood looking out over his vast kingdom, pride etched on his face and a smile tugging at his lips. The crowd of animals parted as a lone figure made his way towards the rock formation, respect for the wise Mandrill shaman Joel Heyman. Joel climbed to the top and embraced Rimmy, the two old friends smiling as they turned and walked towards Rimmy's mate who lay within the rocky cave, smiling as she groomed the newborn cub nestled between her paws.

Rimmy smiled and nuzzled his mate as Joel cracked open a fruit and spread some of its juice over the cub's forehead, gently tossing a small handful of dust on top of the cub's head, the cub sneezing which caused the adults to chuckle. The sounds of flapping wings could be heard and Rimmy turned to see his trusted advisor Jack Pattillo the red-billed hornbill land.

"Congratulations sire! It truly is a special day!" he smiled as he congratulated Rimmy.

"Thank you Jack. I have been blessed with an heir!" Rimmy said happily.

"Shall I announce the ceremony then?" Jack asked knowing the answer already.

"If you would please," Rimmy nodded and Jack swooped out of the cave to announce that the ceremony was beginning.

Joel gently picked up the cub and with Rimmy and his mate by his side, walked out of the entrance and into the sun. The animals all cheered at the sight and leapt for joy and congratulations. Joel stood at the edge of the rock and held the cub up for the world to see, their future king. Rimmy and his mate smiling proudly as the animals below bowed in reverence to the cub, the young Prince. A beam of light shown down from the heavens directly onto the cub. Joel smiled as he walked back towards Rimmy.

"The Kings approve of your son Rimmy. He'll make a fine ruler one day," he said as he handed the cub back to his parents, Rimmy's mate taking him back into the cave.

"What's his name sire?" Jack asked.

"Jeremy. His name will be Jeremy," Rimmy announced.

"Let's hear it for our new Prince! Long live Prince Jeremy!" Jack squawked to the crowd. The animals roared with happiness and bowed once more before Jack dismissed them.

"Sire, I must bring it to your attention, your...unsavory brother didn't attend," Jack said to Rimmy when they had a moment.

Rimmy growled and bared his teeth. Of course Geoff would ruin this day by being a drama queen. Why did he always have to do this?

"Please go and inform him that I'll be right there to discuss his rude behavior," Rimmy said with a sigh. Jack nodded with a sad smile before flying off. Rimmy sighed again and looked towards his mate and cub, the other lions gathering around to offer congratulations.

Geoff wouldn't ruin this day completely for him.

~~~

Jack always hated having to visit Geoff, a sad fact since the two used to be best friends. But ever since Rimmy had taken the throne Geoff had become sulky and bitter, and had turned a cold shoulder to Jack and his brother. It had cut Jack deeply and now he wondered if Geoff ever truly wanted to be his friend in the first place. Finding the dark maned lion wasn't hard, just look for the gloomy rain cloud over his head. Geoff was sulking in the shadows of a cave separate from the main Pride Cave.

"Geoff, you weren't at the ceremony today," Jack said softly as he landed near his old friend.

"So what?" Geoff snapped.

"It's awfully rude to avoid such a special occasion. Especially when it involves family," Jack pointed out.

"Fuck off. I have better things to do than watch a cub get anointed in some grandiose ceremony," Geoff grumbled.

"Such as?"

Geoff turned sharply as Rimmy approached, a stern look on his face. Geoff swallowed and backed up a few paces but continued to grumble.

"Sup bro," he said with no emotion. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Why weren't you at the ceremony?" Rimmy asked firmly. Geoff waved his paw dismissively.

"Must've slipped my mind. I'm a busy lion after all," he said.

"Geoff, you don't do anything. What could possibly be more important than your nephew?" Rimmy deadpanned.

"Lots of things. Big important lion-esk type shit. So big and important that I didn't want to bother you on your special day with the burden of how big this is," Geoff spoke. Rimmy looked unconvinced but dropped the subject.

"Look, at least pretend that you're excited to have a nephew," he sighed. Geoff rolled his eyes and growled but bit back his hateful comeback.

"What's the little runt, I mean, the darling's name?" he stumbled over his words. Rimmy shot him a glare.

"Jeremy," he said. Geoff snorted.

"That's kind of a dumb name," he mumbled.

"What was that?" Rimmy asked.

"Big important lion stuff. Can't be bothered, fuck off," Geoff muttered as he wondered off, leaving Jack and Rimmy to offer each other confused glances before shrugging and leaving.

"I don't like it sire, he's up to something," Jack said.

"Geoff may be a sour old grouch but he's still my younger brother. He's harmless," Rimmy said shrugging it off.

Jack wasn't so sure.

 

  
_Three Months Later_

 

The sun had just started to rise when Rimmy felt a tugging on his ear. He mumbled in his sleep and rolled over but a familiar voice cut through his daze like a sawblade.

"Dad! C'mon let's go! Let's go let's go let's go!"

Cracking one eye open Rimmy saw his young son Jeremy bouncing from paw to paw in front of him impatiently. Clearly the youngster was excited for the day. A few of the other lions shot glares their way at the obnoxious whines of the cub.

"Jeremy, the light hasn't even touched the horizon. Go back to bed," Rimmy grumbled sleepily and closed his eyes. Jeremy frowned and crouched, ears pressed back against his head and haunch shaking before he made the leap up onto his father's side.

"Dad! Wake up already!" Jeremy mewled.

"Five more minutes," Rimmy groaned.

"You promised!"

With a groan Rimmy rolled over and sat up, looking down at his son who was glaring up at him. The other lions were groaning too and putting paws over their ears. Rimmy sighed.

"Okay okay. Let's go," he said. Jeremy let out an excited whoop and dashed to the cave entrance. Rimmy's mate chuckled.

"He's definitely your son," she said sleepily.

"Are we absolutely sure?" Rimmy chuckled as he nuzzled her before following his son out of the cave.

Soon the two were perched at the edge of the rock, looking out over the vast expanse of land. The sun was rising and as it did the whole scene seemed to shimmer in golden light. Jeremy watched with wide eyes, filled with wonder.

"Everything that the light touches is our kingdom Jeremy. Every blade of grass, every creature, every pebble," Rimmy said, remembering when his own father had given him this talk.

"All of that? That's a shit ton!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Language young man! I swear you hang out with your uncle and the young adults too much," Rimmy scolded. Jeremy shrugged.

"But yes, it is a shit ton," Rimmy continued.

"How come you get to say it?" Jeremy whined.

"I'm an adult. When you grow up you can swear all you want but not until then," Rimmy instructed. Jeremy rolled his eyes. That's when a strange shadow caught his eye.

"What's that?" he asked and pointed with his paw.

"That is the forbidden zone. You must never go there. Ever," Rimmy said growing serious.

"Why not? Isn't it ours to rule?" Jeremy asked confused.

"It's called the forbidden zone for a reason Jeremy. No one is allowed within its boarders. It's a dangerous place," Rimmy said. Jeremy was still curious but let it slide.

"So this is the kingdom huh? Pretty cool!" he said with a smile.

"Indeed. It's a great responsibility, and one day it'll all be yours," Rimmy said, growing quiet.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked.

"The sun rises and falls, just like it does for every beast's life. When my sun falls and finally sets, then you'll be there to take my place as the king," Rimmy explained. Jeremy grew quiet. He didn't like the thought of his dad not being there, it made him sad. Rimmy must've sensed his thoughts and smiled.

"You don't have to worry about that for a long time now. I plan on sticking around for a good while," he said and nuzzled Jeremy playfully, the cub giggling and shoving back.

Rimmy led Jeremy out into the plains, explaining how the role of a king was a great responsibility. Jeremy was confused by that.

"But can't a king do whatever the hell he wants?" he asked.

"It isn't about getting what you want or having things your way, that's selfish and a terrible way to rule. Remember Jeremy, a good king takes care of his people, he doesn't look to his own interests first but rather to the interests of those around him who serve him," Rimmy explained. Jeremy frowned but nodded, committing the lesson to memory.

The two sat atop a hill and watched as various animals drank at the watering hole and frolicked about, Jack joining them after a bit. Jeremy's eyes set on the group of antelope leaping nearby.

"Another duty of the king is to protect the balance of the Circle of Life," Rimmy spoke.

"What's the Circle of Life?" Jeremy asked.

"It's a cycle that connects all life forms. We eat the antelope, and when we die we become the earth that grows the grass that the antelope eat. We're all connected to each other and we all depend on each other for survival. There must be balance, otherwise there would be too much chaos and death," Rimmy said. Jeremy nodded as he locked the information away in his mind so he'd never forget.

"I want to be a good king when I grow up!" he declared. Rimmy smiled and laughed as he nuzzled the cub again.

"I'm sure you'll make an excellent king one day Jeremy. And with friends like Jack by your side to advise and guide you, you can't fail," he said, the bird blushing at the compliment. Suddenly the ground began to rise in a small mound and a gopher popped out, locking eyes with the King and Prince and saluting.

"Underground report for you sire!" it said urgently.

"Go ahead," Rimmy said.

"There's been an attack near the boarder, the hyenas are going after a herd of zebra!" the gopher reported. Rimmy grew serious and he turned to Jack.

"Take Jeremy home and make sure he gets there safely," he said. Jack nodded and jumped into the air, hovering as he waited for the young Prince.

"Can I come help you?" Jeremy asked excitedly.

"Not today son. Hyenas are no laughing matter, despite how much they laugh," Rimmy said.

"But dad! I wanna help you beat the shit out of the bad guys!" Jeremy mewled.

"Language!" Rimmy warned and Jeremy sulked. "Do as I say son, your time will come. I promise."

Rimmy took off down the hill in the direction of the attacking hyenas, Jeremy watching him longingly.

"Don't worry young master. Your ol dad will take care of those ruffians in no time!" Jack said as he led Jeremy back towards Pride Rock.

"Yeah I know. He's the bravest beast I know! Those hyenas don't stand a chance," Jeremy smiled. Jack chuckled at the confidence of the young Prince.

"Indeed Jeremy, indeed."

When the two finally made it back to Pride Rock Jeremy ran immediately to find his uncle, finding him in his usual sulking corner. The older lion groaned internally when he heard the cheerful call of his nephew.

"Uncle Geoff! Guess what?" Jeremy asked as he hopped excitedly around his uncle.

"Do I have to?" Geoff muttered.

"I'm gonna be the King someday!" Jeremy announced, puffing out his chest proudly.

"Fantastic," Geoff grumbled as he turned to find a spot less filled with energetic annoying cubs. Jeremy unfortunately followed.

"Dad showed me the entire kingdom today. Told me that one day I'd rule it all. I can't wait it's gonna be so fucking great!" the cub continued, ignorant of Geoff's impatience.

"Language kid. The whole kingdom huh?" Geoff said half heartedly.

"Yeah! Well except for that forbidden zone. He said it was off limits; too dangerous or some bullshit," Jeremy said ignoring his uncle. Geoff's ears perked up and a smiled played across his face as an idea formed in his mind.

"Oh he's very right. The forbidden zone is riddled with danger, only brave lions go there. It's no place for small cubs like you," he said coyly. Jeremy frowned.

"I'm brave! And I'm not small!" he growled.

"Oh of course! You know I'm only just looking out for you, my favorite nephew," Geoff said innocently.

"I'm your only nephew Geoff," Jeremy pointed out.

"And you're my favorite, congratulations! Now, promise me you'll never go to the dangerous elephant graveyard...oops!" Geoff said and slapped a paw to his mouth, hiding the wicked grin he was sporting. Jeremy's eyes grew large, an elephant graveyard sounded awesome!

"Elephant graveyard? Is that what's in the forbidden zone?" he demanded excitedly.

"Forget I said anything, I shouldn't have even said that," Geoff said looking worriedly back and forth over his shoulders as if someone were listening.

"C'mon you can tell me uncle Geoff!" Jeremy whined as he lowered his voice, mimicking Geoff's nervous glancing.

"Nope, not another word. Promise me kid you'll never pull a dumbass stunt like sneaking off there alone," Geoff said, putting a slight emphasis in his words. Jeremy thought for a moment then smiled.

"Okay uncle, I promise I will never go to the forbidden zone by myself," he said.

"Pinky swear?" Geoff asked and held out his smallest claw.

"Pinky swear!" Jeremy agreed and hooked his own small claw with Geoff's before winking and darting away.

"And now, time to arrange a little lunch date with some hungry hyenas," Geoff muttered, the wicked grin spreading across his face once again. Finally, he'd be rid of the brat and when Rimmy died he'd finally get his chance to rule!

Everything was working out perfectly!

Jeremy dashed as quickly as he could to the den to find his friend, he had so much to tell and they couldn't waste anytime if they were to get there on time. He smiled when he spotted his mother reclining on a rock beside another lioness who was grooming her cub. The young lion cub was bigger than Jeremy and his fur was more golden than normal. He was a month older than Jeremy but that didn't stop the Prince from becoming best friends with him.

"Ryan! C'mon let's go I have this awesome place to show you!" he exclaimed running up. Ryan looked up and smiled at his friend.

"Hey Jeremy. Can't I'm sorta in the middle of something here," he said and gestured to his mother who was in mid lick. Jeremy was just about to say something when his mother piped in.

"You also need a bath young man," and with that he felt his scruff grasped and he was lifted into the air, protesting the whole way as his mother pulled him between her paws and began to lick him.

"Mom, quit it! You're embarrassing me!" Jeremy whined causing Ryan and his mother to chuckle, Jeremy shooting a glare at his friend.

"A Prince should always keep his fur clean. Also it's nice to be clean," his mother chided between licks. Jeremy finally managed to struggle free and smooth his coat out, glaring at his mother.

"Okay okay I'm clean now!" he said, his mother smiling.

"Anyway, come on Ryan let's go!" Jeremy returned to Ryan.

"What kind of special place is it? It better not be lame," Ryan asked as his mother finished cleaning him.

"And where is this special place at?" Jeremy's mother asked. Jeremy frowned and thought quickly.

"It's...uh, near the watering hole," he said with as much confidence as he could. Ryan groaned.

"Lame! What's so great about the watering hole?" he complained. Jeremy leaned in closer and glared at Ryan.

"I'll fucking tell you when we get there asshole!" he hissed quietly. Ryan finally caught on and nodded.

"Oh! Yeah, mom is it okay if I go with Jeremy please?" he asked.

"Well, if it's fine with the Queen," Ryan's mother said looking over at the Queen with a knowing smile. Both Ryan and Jeremy darted over to stand in front of her and looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Please!" they both begged together. The Queen smiled and pretended to think for a moment, enjoying Jeremy's impatience.

"I suppose that would be fine..." she began. The two cubs whooped and started to dart away when her next words froze them. "Only if Jack goes with you."

"Ugh! Jack? C'mon mom he's a buzzkill!" Jeremy moaned, Ryan frowning.

"Take it or leave it," the Queen said.

"Fine," Jeremy grumbled as he and Ryan walked off to find Jack.

The two lionesses smiled at one another when their cubs had gone.

"Jeremy seems to have taken a liking to your son, he spends every waking hour with him," the Queen smiled.

"Ryan is the same. They make a cute pair," Ryan's mother spoke and the two nodded.

Jeremy and Ryan found Jack who was delighted to accompany them and soon the trio was set out for the watering hole. Jack flew above them high enough to see ahead and give them privacy but close enough to watch over his young charges. Ryan glanced up at the bird before whispering to Jeremy.

"Okay so where are we really going?" he asked excitedly.

"An elephant graveyard!" Jeremy whispered back. Ryan's eyes grew large.

"Whoa! Awesome!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Shh! Quiet, you don't want the royal babysitter to hear you and ruin this!" Jeremy hissed clapping a paw over Ryan's mouth. The cub nodded.

"Right, sorry I just got excited. So how do we ditch the eye in the sky?" he asked.

"Ah little seeds of romance being planted. I remember those days. Won't your parents be delighted!" Jack said as he landed beside them. The two cubs instantly parted and glanced at him.

"Huh?" Jeremy asked.

"When I was your age I remember falling in love too. Lucky for the two of you you're betrothed," Jack rambled on.

"Be what now?" Ryan asked.

"He said betrothed stupid," Jeremy teased and bumped Ryan.

"Betrothed means intended, promised," Jack said with a smile. The cubs stared back with blank faces.

"You know. Destined to be together," Jack tried again.

More blank stares.

"You'll be married? Matted?" Jack pressed hoping the two would get it. They did.

"Gross!" Jeremy exclaimed sticking his tongue out.

"Eww!" Ryan reacted similarly.

"We can't get married!" Jeremy protested.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"Ryan's my best friend. I can't marry my best friend it'd be too weird," the cub said, Ryan nodding in agreement. Jack smiled.

"Oh give it time. I know it doesn't seem that way now but once you two are older I bet my tail feathers you'll be head over heels for each other.

Ryan laughed at that and maybe it was what Jack had said or maybe it was something else, but Jeremy found himself blushing at the sweet sound of his friend's laughter. He shook it off not really knowing how to process. That's when an idea popped into his head.

"Hey Jack, why don't you tell us one of your long rambling stories? Maybe about when you fell in love. What was that like" he asked. Jack smiled and turned, leading the two cubs along the path and launching into a tale of love. Ryan looked at Jeremy confused, the young Prince winking at his friend who seemed to connect the dots and smiled.

The two started walking slower and slower, falling behind Jack as he marched on oblivious. Soon Jeremy nodded and nudged Ryan's shoulder, the two cubs springing into the tall grass and darting quickly away. Jack walked on without a clue, speaking to empty air.

Jeremy and Ryan laughed when they'd gone a decent distance and Jeremy tackled Ryan to the ground. The two cubs wrestled each other like they'd done a thousand times, and like every time Ryan ended up pinning the Prince.

"Gotcha!" Ryan smiled victoriously. Jeremy frowned and heaved the cub off him, lunging at him again. Again, Ryan pinned him.

"Gotcha! Again!" Ryan laughed.

"No fair you big oaf!" Jeremy squirmed under his friend. Ryan smiled and leaned down until their noses were almost touching.

"Say that again," he said deeply. Jeremy shuddered at Ryan's voice and rolled out from under him.

"Fine. It's this way," he said. Ryan followed happily, knowing he'd won.

As they got closer to the forbidden zone Ryan began to feel uncomfortable, fear filling the young cub.

"Jeremy, we shouldn't be here," he said.

"It's fine. Geoff told me about this place," Jeremy said.

"Your uncle? Didn't he tell you not to come here?" Ryan frowned, knowing an adult would never encourage a cub to go into a dangerous place.

"Well, he did tell me not to come here alone. But you're here so I'm not alone!" Jeremy smiled. Ryan seemed unconvinced.

"Uh-huh," he muttered.

"Relax, Geoff said brave lions come here all the time!" Jeremy said cheerfully.

"You're brave?" Ryan asked with wide eyes filled with wonder.

"I'm brave as fuck!" Jeremy exclaimed causing Ryan to giggle. The sound spurred something in the young Prince and he smiled before tackling Ryan to the ground again. The two laughed as they tumbled down a slope, rolling over each other as they play fought. When they landed at the bottom Ryan easily pinned Jeremy once again.

"Ryan three, Jeremy zero!" Ryan smiled. Jeremy frowned.

"Eat a dick!" he exclaimed and the two laughed.

"You'll pin me one day. Until then I'll just keep kicking your butt!" Ryan said as the two stood. Whatever comeback Jeremy was about to say was lost when the two looked around at their surroundings.

The area was darker than before, and a light mist hung about. It seemed gloomy and everything was deathly quiet. The two cubs swallowed nervously, Ryan's ears laying back against his head as he shrunk down instinctually. Jeremy slunk forward, a shape catching his eye. As he got closer his eyes widened and he released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Whoa! Ryan check this out!" he said. His friend joined him and they stared up at the skull of an elephant. Both cubs climbed up onto one of the enormous tusks and looked out over the wasteland.

"Whoa!" they both said looking at each other. The place was filled with bones of dead elephants and other animals.

"Pretty cool huh?" Jeremy asked.

"Totally! We could get in some deep trouble for being here!" Ryan exclaimed with a smile. Jeremy laughed.

"I know right!"

"Thanks for bringing me Jer," Ryan said sweetly. Jeremy blushed.

"Can't think of anyone I'd wanna share this adventure with more than my Battle Buddy!" he smiled and Ryan chuckled.

"Battle Buddy huh? I like that," he said.

"There you are!"

Ryan and Jeremy both agreed that they'd never admit that they screamed when Jack surprised them, and would deny it to their grave.

"Jack what the fuck don't do that!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Language young sire! And you shouldn't be here! We shouldn't be here, this place is far too dangerous and we need to leave now!" Jack spoke quickly as he glanced around nervously.

"I can do and go where I want. I'm gonna be king!" Jeremy proclaimed.

"Yes but you're not king yet," Jack narrowed his eyes.

"But he's the future king," Ryan pointed out, Jack sending a glare his way.

"Yeah, so that means you gotta do what I say," Jeremy smiled.

"Actually I don't. I'm in charge of your safety and right now we're in great danger of trespassing!" Jack shot back.

"Ha! I laugh in the face of danger," Jeremy smiled and took several steps forward, turning to face a horrified Jack and an admiring Ryan and let out a laugh.

A sound from behind him caused the cub to freeze, laughter continued but it wasn't his. It was joined by another, and another. He spun around, eyes wide with fear as three hyenas emerged from the elephant skull and advanced on the unlucky trio. Jeremy backed up and stood beside Ryan, Jack standing boldly in front of the cubs, ready to shield them from any attacks.

"Well well well, look what we've got here. A couple of trespassers!" one hyena spoke, the other two laughing.

"Quite by accident I can assure you, simply took a wrong turn. Well just be on our way," Jack spoke quickly and started herding the cubs away.

"Wait a second! You're Jack! The King's advisor! one hyena exclaimed.

"Which makes this handsome little fella..."

"The Prince. Back off assholes!" Jeremy declared boldly. The hyena's eyes widened and Jack facepalmed.

"You've sure got a mouth on you boy!" one hyena spoke, beginning to circle the trio.

"What's it to ya weasel?" Jeremy spat.

"Did he just call you a weasel Lawrence?" one hyena asked.

"I believe so Bruce!" Lawrence said glaring at the impudent cub.

"Kids these days are so rude. No manners," the third hyena spoke.

"We should teach them a lesson James!" Bruce said and licked his lips.

"You can't do anything to me!" Jeremy challenged.

"Actually, since we're technically trespassing on their land they kinda can young master," Jack said.

"How nice of the King's advisor to bring us, CATering!" Bruce laughed, the others joining. Ryan groaned.

"And to think we were just, LION around!" James joked the other two laughing.

"These guys' crimes are their terrible puns," Ryan murmured to Jeremy.

"If the situation was different they'd be funny. Let's go," Jeremy whispered and nudged Ryan, the two cubs inching away, Jack slowly following. The three hyenas were too busy laughing and rolling on the ground to notice.

"Hey Lawrence, did we order fast food?" Bruce asked.

"No," Lawrence said looking confused. "Why?"

"Cause it's getting away fast!" James exclaimed pointing at the now running cubs.

"Get them!" Bruce shouted and the three took off in hot pursuit.

Ryan and Jeremy darted away quickly, dodging and weaving around rocks and bones. Jack was flying close behind when he felt something grab his tail and he was ripped back with a cry. Bruce smiled down at his prisoner.

"I bet you taste like chicken!" he said licking his lips as he dragged Jack away, the other two hyenas following and laughing.

After a minute Jeremy and Ryan came to a stop, both panting. They couldn't hear the hyenas behind them anymore so they smiled.

"I think we lost them!" Ryan said.

"See? Nothing to worry about," Jeremy said with a confident smile.

"Wait, where's Jack?" Ryan asked looking around. Jeremy's eyes widened.

"He was right behind us. What if they got him?"

As if to answer his question, a scream pierced the air not too far from them, a scream that sounded suspiciously like Jack. The two cubs locked eyes, scared and unsure of what to do.

"We gotta help him!" Jeremy exclaimed. Ryan nodded and the two took off to save Jack.

The three hyenas were grouped around a small fissure in the earth, red smoke hissing from it and lighting the area up in a spooky way. Jack was frozen with fear as Bruce and Lawrence gripped him by the wings and pushed him towards the boiling hot water bubbling out of the fissure.

"One boiled birdy coming right up!" James laughed. Jack shook his head and struggled.

"No please, don't!" he screamed.

"Hey, inbreds!"

The four looked up in time to see the rocks flying at their heads. The hyenas hit the deck to shield themselves, giving Jack enough time to take to the sky and fly as fast as he could for help. When the rocks quit falling the three hyenas looked up to see Ryan and Jeremy glaring down at them.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Jeremy spat. Lawrence smiled wickedly.

"Hehe, like you?" he asked. Jeremy felt his heart sink and he looked over at Ryan.

"Whoops," he said. It was quite possible that they hadn't quite thought this all the way through.

"We should run," Ryan said.

"Agreed!" Jeremy exclaimed as the hyenas lunged at them. The two cubs dashed away, desperate to escape. A fissure in front of them blew red smoke out of the earth, the two frightened cubs skidding to a halt to avoid it.

"Boo!" James' face appeared out of the smoke, the other hyenas appearing beside him laughing. The cubs screamed and darted away, spotting a cliff leading up.

Jeremy reached the cliff first and easily started climbing the mountain of bones littering its surface, Ryan right behind him. As Jeremy reached the top he heaved a sigh of relief. That is until he heard Ryan scream.

"Jeremy! Help me!"

Jeremy looked back to see Ryan slipping on some loose bones, unable to get a firm foothold, as he slowly slid back towards the gnashing jaws of the hyenas. Jeremy was filled with anger and threw himself down the hill, determined to save his friend. Ryan was almost within reach of Lawrence's snapping jaws when Jeremy darted forward, shoving Ryan up the hill and slashing viciously at Lawrence's face with his claws, smiling with satisfaction as the hyena yelped in pain and fell back, four long deep claw marks on his muzzle. The cubs dashed up the cliff and into a nearby cave they spotted. The two came to a stop when they saw it was a dead end, looking around panicked.

"There!" Jeremy said and pointed to a ledge near some bones. The two friends dashed towards it and began to scale the bones, but just as they were about to reach the ledge the surface they were standing on caved in and the two cubs fell to the ground in a heap.

The bones around them provided some shelter but not enough as the two shrank into the shadows, the laughs of the hyenas growing closer. Jeremy looked at Ryan, fear in his friend's eyes. Coming here was a mistake and he was beginning to see why the adults told him not to come.

"I'm sorry," Jeremy said.

"For what?" Ryan asked trembling slightly as the hyenas came into view, spotting the cubs immediately.

"For getting us into this mess," Jeremy said sadly. Before Ryan could say anything Bruce spoke up, licking his lips.

"Here kitty kitty kitty. Time for lunch!"

Jeremy growled and stood protectively in front of Ryan, fur bristling and fangs bared. He would die before he let these assholes hurt his Battle Buddy. Summoning up every ounce of energy in his body, Jeremy stepped forward and let out a mighty roar!

A roar that came out as a squeaky warbled sound.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Jeremy exclaimed as the hyenas started laughing.

"Wanna try that again pussy cat?" Bruce asked between laughs. Jeremy narrowed his eyes and let out another roar. A roar that echoed throughout the area, reverberating off the rocks.

"Whoa!" he said and looked back at an impressed looking Ryan. The hyenas were frozen with fear as they looked up into the angry face of King Rimmy who leapt down from where he stood with Jack flying beside him and batted them away from the two frightened cubs, who at the sight backed away against the rocks and watched. Jeremy was both frightened and awed to see his father fight, proud of his boldness and strength, and terrified of the anger that flashed in his eyes, an anger he'd never seen before.

Rimmy easily pinned the three hyenas to the ground after dealing several blows, glaring down at the trio.

"Don't you ever come near my son again!" he snarled.

"Oh this is YOUR son? I had absolutely no idea! Honestly no clue. You Lawrence?" Bruce said trying to backpeddle.

"Of course not! Why would we ever attack the Prince? James did you know this was King Rimmy's son?" Lawrence asked. James paused for a second before a goofy smile played on his face and he simply nodded. The other two facepalmed and Rimmy growled.

"I should kill you!" he growled. Jeremy and Ryan paled and looked at each other. The hyenas swallowed hard. Rimmy removed his paws off them and the three hyenas needed no more encouragement but fled immediately.

Jack landed beside the King and glanced up at him, a stern look on Rimmy's face causing the bird to shrink back slightly. Jeremy and Ryan emerged, Jeremy hanging his head and drooping his ears in shame.

"Dad I..." he began.

"You disobeyed me! Deliberately, after I told you to never come here!" Rimmy snapped, scowling at his son. Ryan looked nervously at his friend. Jeremy opened his mouth a few times before his quivering voice came out.

"Dad, I'm sorry," he said feeling tears start to threaten his eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of Ryan but he felt like he was about to. Rimmy's face softened slightly but only for a moment before he turned away.

"Let's go home," he said and began to walk away, Jack flying slowly behind and offering sympathetic looks to the cubs who hung their heads and followed. Ryan nudged Jeremy gently.

"I thought you were very brave Jer," he said softly and gave his friend's ear a small lick. "Thanks for saving me."

Jeremy nodded but said nothing as they followed his father out of the cave and out of the forbidden zone back into the Pride Lands. No one noticed Geoff standing high amongst the rocks frowning at the small party as they left.

The trek home was the longest Jeremy had ever been on, a walk of shame. Ryan walked beside him the whole time, both keeping a distance between them and the furious king, Jack flying in the middle. Jeremy knew he was in deep shit, and he was frightened. What was gonna happen to him? What would happen to Ryan? He was sure he was dead meat. The sound of his father's voice cut the night air as he asked Jack to escort Ryan the rest of the way home.

"I have to teach my son a lesson," Rimmy said. Jeremy cringed at that. It didn't sound too good for him. Ryan lay a comforting paw on his friend's back and offered a sympathetic look as Jack flew over.

"Come along young Ryan. And Jeremy, I wish you good luck," Jack said with a sigh as he hugged the Prince.

"Somehow that doesn't reassure me," Jeremy muttered.

"Bye Jeremy. Thanks again, for everything. Battle Buddy," Ryan said as he turned to leave, glancing over his shoulder at Jeremy before following Jack back to Pride Rock. Jeremy smiled. His smile was instantly dashed when his father called his name sternly. He cringed but turned and slowly walked towards the King.

Jeremy somehow felt smaller than normal as he sat beside his dad, waiting for his punishment and hoping he'd live through it. He glanced up and saw not anger on his father's face, but sadness.

"Jeremy, I'm disappointed in you," the King said. Ouch! Jeremy had never been told that and somehow it hurt worse than any physical punishment.

"I-I know," he said looking down.

"You disobeyed me. You could've been killed! And on top of that, even worse, you put Ryan in danger as well. What if he'd been killed?" Rimmy asked.

That was the tipping point. Jeremy felt tears flood his eyes and he started breathing quickly, as if all the oxygen had been forced out of his body and it was trying desperately to get it back. The tears streaked his furry cheeks as what he'd done hit home. What if Ryan had died? How could he live with himself if his best friend had been killed because of him? The tears flowed.

"I-I just wanted to be like you. Brave," he sputtered as he sniffled. Rimmy's eyes softened. It hurt him to see his son like this, and to speak this way towards him. But Jeremy needed to learn that there were consequences to his actions, and rules were meant to protect him.

"Jeremy, I'm only brave when I need to be. Bravery doesn't mean you go looking for danger or trouble," Rimmy said, a bit gentler this time. Jeremy looked up at his father confused.

"But, you're not scared or afraid of anything. You're fearless," he sniffled. Rimmy smiled sadly and then closed his eyes and hung his head, a sad look on his face.

"I wasn't today son," he said.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked.

"I was afraid. I was so scared that I would lose you," Rimmy said as he leaned down beside his son and gave him a nuzzle, trying to reassure himself that his cub was safe.

"Whoa. I guess even the bravest Kings get scared too huh?" Jeremy asked with wide eyes and a small smile. Rimmy smiled and nodded. Jeremy glanced over his shoulders before leaning close and whispering.

"But you wanna know something?" he asked. Rimmy smiled and leaned closer as well.

"What?" he whispered back.

"I bet those hyenas were even scareder!" Jeremy smiled. Rimmy chuckled and nodded.

"I think you're right Jeremy. That's cause no one pisses off your ol dad! Come here," he said and pulled Jeremy close for a hug and nuzzled the cub's fur much to the giggling protests of the young Prince.

Squirming out of his father's grasp Jeremy tackled Rimmy, the adult lion play falling to the ground and rolling before leaping to his feet and prancing a few steps away, laughing as his son chased him and tackled him again, and again Rimmy play fell and rolled around, Jeremy laughing and giggling as he tugged at his father's ear. After the two had laughed themselves out Jeremy smiled from where he sat atop his father's head.

"Dad, were pals right?" he asked.

"Sure thing kiddo," Rimmy smiled up at his son.

"And we'll always be together, forever," Jeremy said more than asked. Rimmy grew serious at that and sat up, sighing.

"Jeremy, let me tell you something very important. My father told it to me, and his father before him. Look up there, at the stars. Do you see them?" he asked. Jeremy looked and marveled at how many stars there were in the night sky, too many to count.

"Yeah," he breathed.

"The Kings of the past look down on us from up there. All those stars, so many kings. So remember, if you ever feel alone, or don't know what to do, that they'll always be there to guide you. And so will I," Rimmy said. Jeremy looked up and smiled at the stars, making sure he'd remember what his father taught him forever.

The next day Jeremy sat on the edge of Pride Rock and looked out at the kingdom. He sighed. Being grounded sucked, but he deserved the punishment and honestly he thought, he'd gotten off lightly. He hated being cooped up at the den, but it was better than having his hide tanned.

"Hey Jer!"

He turned to see Ryan walking up and smiled. The cub sat down beside his friend and looked out over the expanse of savanna.

"It sure is a sight," he said.

"You got grounded too didn't you?" Jeremy asked. Ryan frowned and sighed, resting his chin on his paws.

"Bingo. I'm so bored!" he said. Jeremy laughed and nudged his friend.

"Well, at least we can be bored together," he said brightly. Ryan smiled and nodded before looking away.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked worried.

"It's nothing. I was just worried about you last night," Ryan said. Jeremy was taken aback. Ryan was worried about him? It was awfully sweet.

"Me? I should be the one worried about you! You almost died," Jeremy said. Ryan shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, but I didn't. You were there to save me," he smiled. Jeremy blushed and leaned down, licking a spot on Ryan's head where his fur was sticking up.

"I don't ever want to lose you buddy," he purred softly. Ryan purred back and leaned against Jeremy as they looked out over the plains.

"And I don't want to lose you either Jer. You're my best friend, I don't know what I'd do without you," he said. Jeremy smiled and the two friends cuddled close to each other as they looked out at the landscape and imagined what their futures would be like, secretly hoping that the other would still be there beside him.

 

_Six weeks later_

 

Geoff walked down into the gorge, smiling to himself. This plan was foolproof and would solve all his problems. Beside him Jeremy walked, looking around curiously.

"Now, just wait right here. Your father has a fantastic surprise for you!" Geoff said pushing Jeremy up into a rock shaded by a tree. Jeremy's eyes lit up.

"A surprise? What kind of surprise? What is it?" he asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a fucking surprise kid," Geoff grumbled.

"If you told me I can still act surprised," Jeremy countered. Geoff chuckled at that.

"C'mon uncle Geoff. What is it?" Jeremy begged.

"I can't tell you. Your father has this whole, father son thing planned. I'll just go get him real quick," Geoff said and started to leave.

"I'll come with you!" Jeremy said and hopped off the rock.

"No! Just wait here on this rock like you're told. You wouldn't want another fiasco to happen like the forbidden zone incident," Geoff snapped. Jeremy back up into the rock and sat down, frowning and lowering his ears.

"Oh. You heard about that huh?" he asked embarrassed.

"Jeremy, the whole damn den knows about it," Geoff said.

"Really?" Jeremy asked feeling worse.

"Yup. Oh! By the way, if I were you, I'd start cracking down on improving that embarrassing little roar of yours," Geoff said leaning closer and whispering as if they were being watched. Jeremy narrowed his eyes but sighed.

"Okay," he said. "Will I like this surprise uncle Geoff?"

"Oh it'll take your breath away! It's simply to die for," Geoff smiled. Jeremy smiled back and sat, anticipation causing him to shake with excitement as Geoff left.

He was there for what felt like hours but in reality it was only a few minutes. He quickly grew bored and sharpened his claws on the tree, then ran circles around the rock, and finally lay down in the shade and looked out at the dirt.

This was lame.

It'd be more fun if Ryan were here! The cub always knew how to cheer Jeremy up and there was never a dull moment when the two were together. Jeremy found himself daydreaming about his friend, his golden fur and rare blue eyes. The other lions had been worried about the cub when he'd been born he'd heard, because blue eyes were so rare for lion cubs, and usually it was an omen or some bullshit. Usually the cubs died but Ryan was an exception, beating all odds and coming out bigger and stronger than anyone could've hoped for.

A movement beside him caught his eyes and startled him out of his daydreaming. An iguana had climbed out of the tree and was slowly making its way to the ground from the rock.

"Good a time as any. I'll show you little roar. Asshole," Jeremy muttered and took a stance before letting out a roar. Again, like in the forbidden zone, it came out as a disappointing squeak. He growled in frustration as the iguana ignored him and continued on its way.

He tried again, another squeak. Again he was snubbed by the reptile. Jeremy felt anger building up in him as he crouched and leapt, landing behind the iguana on the dirt covered ground and letting out another roar. It was still a squeak but it was louder and better than the others, the iguana finally darting away and the squeak echoing off the gorge walls. He smiled, it was better than nothing. His smile quickly changed to a look of confusion when he felt vibrations in the earth, running up his paws. He looked down and saw several small pebbles hopping around.

"What the hell?" he asked and looked up and behind him.

There, pouring over the cliff side and running down into the gorge was a large herd of stampeding wildebeests. And they were heading right for him!

"Oh shit," Jeremy breathed as fear gripped him and he froze in terror, crouching low to the ground.

Jeremy turned and ran as fast as he could, hoping he could get a head start on the stampede and reach safety before they trampled him. Fear fueled his legs as he ran, adrenaline pushing him to go faster. How was he this unlucky? He took a chance and glanced behind him to see the stampede was practically on top of him. He let out a sob as he realized this was probably it. No more star gazing with his dad, no more baths from his mother that kept him grounded and clean, no more blue eyed Ryan.

There! He spotted an old dead tree in the middle of the gorge and lunged for it, the lead wildebeests already a few feet ahead of him. He scrambled up the dead tree and clung to its only branch, terror filling him.

The wildebeests charged forward in blind terror, trying to escape the danger, the danger Jeremy had no idea about. The three hyenas who'd attacked them and caused the herd to stampede, a plot formulated to kill the young Prince by Geoff and the laughing trio. Geoff watched for a moment before turning with a smile. Now for part two of his plan. He knew at this time of day Rimmy would be patrolling nearby with Jack. He'd worked it all out in his head and it was coming together beautifully. Running quickly, the lion spotted his brother up the hill talking to Jack, both having observed the rising dust of the stampede and wondering why the herd would flee their grazing ground.

"Rimmy! Quick, the stampede! In the gorge. Jeremy's down there!" Geoff called once he'd gotten closer, sounding panicked and worried. The look of genuine fear that crossed Rimmy's face was priceless as he darted forward, Geoff running along beside him while Jack flew ahead to try and spot the cub.

There! Jack saw Jeremy trying to keep his hold on the dead branch, slipping a few times as the herd ran beneath him. He flew over to the young cub and saw that he was unhurt, just scared.

"Jack! Help me!" Jeremy cried.

"Your father's here! Just hold on tightly we'll get you out in a jiffy!" Jack reassured the Prince.

"Hurry!" Jeremy mewed as he felt his paws begin to slip. Jack took off and found the two adult lions scanning the herd for any signs of the cub.

"Sire, there!" Jack shouted, pointing towards Jeremy. Rimmy felt his entire world cave in at the sight of his son in danger, the cub desperately trying to cling to the shaking branch, slipping a few times but catching himself.

Rimmy threw himself down the small hill and ran with the herd, keeping an eye on Jeremy as he navigated closer. When he was slightly ahead of the tree he quickly ducked and slid the gap between charging wildebeest and began weaving his way forward, desperate to reach his son. Jeremy spotted his father, relief flooding him. If his dad was there then everything would be okay. Rimmy suddenly was knocked to the ground and tumbled a few paces back, grunting in pain from where the blindly charging wildebeest had hit him.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" Jack flew about Geoff's head in a panic, trying desperately to think of something. Geoff rolled his eyes and cringed at Jack's screeching.

"I know! I'll go for help! Yes, help, I'll go get help!" Jack rambled. Geoff swatted the bird out of his face, Jack smacking against the rock wall behind the lion and losing consciousness. Geoff paced the rock wall, darkly watching his brother struggle to his feet and push forward once again.

Rimmy looked up and made eye contact with Jeremy, just as a wildebeest crashed into the dying tree, shattering it and sending the flailing cub flying into the air with a cry. Rimmy's eyes widened and he crouched, knowing that if he missed it would be the most costly mistake he'd ever make. Leaping into the air he opened his mouth and snagged the cub out of midair by the scruff, landing and immediately running with the herd, scanning the walls of the gorge for a ledge they could take shelter on. Something collided with Rimmy, sending him sprawling, Jeremy flying away amongst the hooves of the stampede. Jeremy landed hard and rolled, looking up and seeing so many wildebeests charging at him. He dodged several of the hooves and tried to find his father. Suddenly Rimmy was there, snatching the frightened cub up and leaping into the air, landing at a ledge, gripping it with his forelegs as he set his son down on safe ground. Jeremy spun around and looked at his father, a relieved smile playing across the King's face; the smile lasted but a second as Rimmy was swept away into the herd, seeing Jeremy's panicked look before he vanished amongst the stampede.

"Dad!" Jeremy shouted and looked around, hoping to see his father making his way back to him. He scanned the herd but saw nothing, swallowing his fear and the thought that his father was gone. He couldn't be gone!

Still nothing.

Jeremy felt the fear return as he desperately willed his father to appear. Finally a familiar form leapt from the herd and began climbing the rocks near Jeremy. His father was okay!

Relieved Jeremy turned and began scrambling up the rocky path behind him, hoping to meet his father at the top. Rimmy scrambled, trying to keep his footing as he desperately crawled forward. Relief flooded him when Geoff appeared and looked down at him.

"Brother! Help me!" he called. Geoff scowled before he reached down and sunk his claws painfully into Rimmy's paws, the older lion yowling in pain. But Geoff didn't start pulling him up to safety like he thought he would. Rimmy looked up into his brother's eyes in confusion.

Geoff leaned closer to Rimmy's face, a wicked smile on his face.

"Long live the King, bitch!" he snarled. Rimmy's eyes widened in horror. Geoff yanked his brother's paws away from the cliff face and threw them out, Rimmy falling backwards into the stampede with a roar of shock and fear.

Jeremy watched in terror as his father fell. He hadn't seen Geoff shove him, just watched helplessly as his father fell towards the ground and his doom, heard his cry.

"No!" Jeremy screamed, the world seeming to freeze as he watched his father disappear in the stampede.

Jeremy raced down the hill he'd just climbed, the last of the herd making its way through the gorge, a cloud of dust and the distant sounds of hooves receding into the distance all that remained of the terrible scene. Coughing Jeremy scanned the ground for his father. The dust hadn't fully cleared, making the task nearly impossible.

"Dad!" Jeremy called, hoping against all hope his father would answer him, or appear out of the dust with a smile to tell him everything was alright.

As the dust began to settle the shape of the broken tree he'd taken refuge on came into view, and just below a familiar shape. Lowering his ears he approached. His father's trampled, broken body lay, bleeding cuts covering him. Jeremy's breathing quickened as he neared his father.

"Dad?" he asked, voice hopeful. His father remained silent. Jeremy nuzzled his father's muzzle, trying to get the warm reaction and leaning touch his father usually gave him. Nothing.

"Dad, c'mon. Get up, you gotta get up," Jeremy's voice was choked and desperate.

Still nothing.

"Dad, we gotta go home now. Please, let's go home," Jeremy begged.

Silence.

"Dad," Jeremy swallowed a sob. He reached up and half heartedly tugged at Rimmy's limp ears. No reaction. Jeremy started breathing faster as the harsh reality began to set in, not wanting to believe it.

"Help! Someone help us! Somebeast, anybeast!" he cried, his sad voice echoing off the gorge walls and slowly fading away.

"Help," Jeremy cried softly to himself as he looked back at his father's lifeless body, tears streaming down his face. This couldn't be happening, it wasn't possible! It had to be just a bad dream that he'd wake up from at any moment, his father would be there and he'd be safe. Jeremy squeezed his eyes shut, trying to wake himself up. But when he opened them again he was still there, and his father was still gone. Crying and sniffling, Jeremy slowly made his way back to Rimmy, and snuggled up against him under one of his massive paws, paws that used to hold him, that used to mean love and safety.

Jeremy wasn't sure how long he cried for, time seemed to be at a standstill. Nothing mattered and everything was numb. There was only pain in his heart that wouldn't go away. His father was gone.

Geoff appeared out of the dust and stood over the corpse of his brother and the sobbing form of his pitiful nephew. Though he was delighted that the King was dead, his cold heart did feel a slight sadness for the young cub. The small, fragile thing that would be so easy to end right then and there. Geoff shook his head.

No. He wouldn't kill a cub, he'd do a great many wicked things, but killing cubs was not one of them. At least...he knew the hyenas were nearby and a plan to keep his paws clean began to form in his mind.

"Jeremy," he breathed. The cub looked up at his uncle with tears in his eyes. "What have you done? Holy shit what have you done?"

Jeremy scrambled out from under his father's paw and looked down at Rimmy. Was this his fault? Was his father dead because of him.

"Wildebeest. There was a stampede. Tried to save me. It-it was an accident! I didn't mean for this to happen, honest!" he sputtered between sobs. Geoff put on a look of sympathy and gently pulled Jeremy to him, the cub burying his face against his uncle's leg as he cried.

"Of course, no one ever means for bad shit like this to happen. However, the King is dead. And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive. He's dead because of you Jeremy," he said. Jeremy looked up at Geoff with wide scared eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What will the Pride think? What will your mother say?" Geoff asked sounding scared himself. Jeremy's eyes grew larger as the tears rolled down. He hadn't even thought about them. What would his mother say? Oh gods, what would Ryan say?!

"What am I gonna do Geoff?" he cried. Geoff leaned down until the two were at eye level.

"Run little Jeremy, run away. Run far away, and never come back," he said. Jeremy backed up, looking at his father and then back at his uncle. Fear filled him and he turned and ran. He ran as fast as he could.

Geoff watched as his nephew vanished, the three hyenas appearing behind him. He knew they were there, he could smell their stench before they'd reached him. Without looking back at the trio he uttered two words.

"Kill him."

The hyenas laughed and took off after the cub, foaming at the mouth at the prospect of having an easy meal. Jeremy raced around a corner and looked around, the high rock walls surrounding him. Where was he going to go? A sound behind him startled him and he glanced back, hissing in fear when he spied the three hyenas that had attacked him and Ryan a few weeks ago. They drew nearer and Jeremy quickly darted through a gap in the rocks, scrambling up the cliff to escape, the hyenas hot on his heels. He reached a cliff and skidded to a halt, gasping as he watched several pebbles fall over the side. A snarl from the hungry hyenas caused him to look over his shoulder, they were almost on top of him.

Taking a deep breath the cub launched himself over the side of the cliff, rolling and tumbling bodily down, the hyenas following. Jeremy felt himself fly out into empty space and then something snagged his fur before he hit the ground. Glancing around he saw that he was in a large prickly thorn thicket. The thorns were sharp and some had stuck to him as he'd fallen, but he was alright for the most part. Hearing the snapping of the hyenas still following him, the cub raced through the thicket, using his small size to help him weave through the thorns untouched.

Bruce was the first down the hill, eyes widening as he neared the ledge where Jeremy had gone flying from. He came to a sudden stop and breathed a sigh of relief, not wanting to deal with the thorns. Lawrence collided with him and he shot a glare back, about to complain that he'd almost been tossed over the edge when a laughing James collided with Lawrence, the momentum sending Bruce flying off the ledge and into the thorns. Lawrence and James laughed hysterically as Bruce jumped back up to them, yelping and hopping about in pain. He glared at his friends as he began to pull thorns out of his fur.

"Hey! The little runt is getting away!" Lawrence called, spying the cub retreating into the distance.

"Well go after him then asshole!" Bruce growled.

"I ain't going in there! Then I'd end up looking like you, porcupine butt!" Lawrence laughed.

"But we gotta finish him off. That's what Geoff said to do," Bruce complained.

"Nah he's as good as dead. A cub isn't going to last long out there alone. And even if he does, if he comes back, we can kill him then. Problem solved!" Lawrence snorted.

"Yeah! You hear that kid? You ever come back and we'll kill you!" Bruce shouted out at the cub as he and the other began to head back, laughing the whole way.

That evening, Geoff stood before the Pride, having broken the sad news to them that both the King and Prince were dead. Jeremy's mother wept as the other lionesses tried to comfort her. Ryan stood between his mother's paws, tears rolling down his face that his Jer, his Battle Buddy, was dead.

"It's a terrible tragedy, having lost Rimmy. But to lose precious little Jeremy as well, who'd just begun to live...is cruel and fucked up. So it's with a heavy heart that I, the next in line, take the throne," Geoff began. Jack stood with the Queen, a wing resting against her in comfort as they cried.

"But through this tragedy we will rise once again. We will start new and fresh lives, ones where lions and hyenas live together in peace," Geoff announced as several hyenas appeared. The lionesses gasped and Jack looked about frightened as the laughter of the hyenas surrounded Pride Rock.

Ryan closed his eyes and wished it all to be a horrible nightmare. He wanted the laughter to stop, he wanted all the tears to stop and the pain to go away. He wanted Jeremy back, wanted to see his smile, hear his laugh, feel his warmth as they lay beside each other telling stories and watching the stars. Tears fell from his eyes again as he realized that his Jer was gone.

_~~~_

Buzzards circled high in the air over the desert wasteland, watching as the animal they'd spied slowly died. Or at least so they hoped. Becoming impatient, a young buzzard descended, the other following as they landed and gathered around the small animal, a lion cub. None of them really cared why a lion cub would be out here all alone, they just saw a potential dinner. They began to poke and prod at Jeremy who lay still on the ground. Deeming him edible they were about to begin devouring the cub when a noise startled them. A warthog came charging into the fray, a small meerkat perched atop its head whooping and hollering. The buzzards squawked and flew into the air, pissed that another one of their meals had been ruined by the rowdy duo.

The two creatures laughed, pointing up at the birds and slapping each other on the back. The meerkat fell over and began rolling on the cracked earth.

"Holy fuck did you see the looks on their faces Gavvers?" he laughed. The warthog chuckled and nodded.

"Scared shitless they were Micoo!" he agreed in a strange accent.

"Ah, nothing better than fucking up a buzzards day," the meerkat laughed.

"Uh-oh! Hey um, Michael, it's still alive," the warthog said as he examined the cub.

"Really? Hmm, okay let's take a look here and see what we've got," Michael said and walked over, examining the animal. Lifting its paw off its face as he hummed his eyes grew large as he realized what the small animal was.

"Holy fucking hell! It's a lion! Gavin run, away, giddy up!" he screamed, leaping up onto Gavin's head and tugging his ears, trying to lead the warthog away from the threat.

"Aww but he's just a little lion," Gavin said ignoring Michael. "A baby!"

"Babies grow up you fucking moron! And lions eat animals like you and me!" Michael exclaimed.

"He seems harmless to me. Look at him, he's so cute, and all by his lonesome. Can I keep him Micoo? Please?" Gavin begged.

"No! He'll eat us in our sleep and if I die because of you I'm going to fucking kill you!" Michael exclaimed.

"What if he's on our side? He wouldn't eat us then," Gavin prodded. Michael glared at his friend for a moment but something the warthog said actually made sense for once, a plan forming in the meerkat's mind.

"Hold on, I just had an idea! It's so brilliant I don't know why I didn't think of it before! What if he's on our side? Having a lion around for protection would be useful!" he exclaimed. Gavin rolled his eyes and sighed but smiled.

"So we're keeping the lil guy?" he asked hopeful.

"That's what I just fucking said! Geez do you ever listen? No wonder I'm the brains here," Michael exclaimed as Gavin gently lifted Jeremy up onto his large snout and began to carry the cub away, both friends saying they needed some shade.

A few minutes later at an oasis the two frequented they gathered around a small pool of water, Michael splashing some water on Jeremy's face. The lion cub groaned and opened his eyes. Spying the water he began to lap at it, the laps becoming thirsty gulps in no time until he'd drank his fill.

"Yo kid, you okay?" Michael asked. Jeremy glanced at the two.

"I think so," he groaned.

"You nearly died out there," Gavin breathed. Jeremy stood and slowly walked away.

"Thanks for your help," he muttered as he passed.

"Where the hell are you going?" Michael asked.

"I dunno. Nowhere," Jeremy said.

"He looks blue," Michael said.

"Really? He looks golden brownish to me," Gavin said.

"No you idiot! I mean he looks fucking sad. Depressed. Down in the dumps," Michael facepalmed.

"Oh," Gavin said and the two walked out to where Jeremy was walking.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Gavin asked gently.

"Nothing," Jeremy said.

"Where ya from?" Michael prodded.

"Who cares? It's not like I can fucking go back anyway so why should it matter?" Jeremy muttered.

"Dude this is great! You're an outcast!" Michael exclaimed. Gavin shot a glare at his friend while Jeremy offered a confused look.

"We're outcasts too! Fuck the world amirite?" Michael grinned.

"So what did you do?" Gavin asked.

"Something really bad. But I don't wanna talk about it okay?" Jeremy said as he sat. He wasn't sure what to make of these two creatures.

"Good, cause I don't really wanna hear about it," Michael shrugged, earning a painful jab from Gavin. "Ow! Asshole!"

Jeremy chuckled. These guys seemed harmless and fun. He frowned again and sighed.

"Look kid, whatever you did, it's in the past. You can't change the past, or the bad things that happen. So all you can do it say fuck it and move on. Otherwise what's the point?" Michael said gently to the young cub, sensing his sadness.

"If only it were that easy," Jeremy said.

"What you need is a new, fresh start!" Gavin exclaimed with a smile. Michael nodded.

"Yeah! Clean slate shit. What do ya say kid? Stick around with us and start afresh, or go sulk about like a wet opossum?" Michael offered a paw.

Jeremy glanced down at the offered paw, then up at the two smiling animals. He sighed and smiled, taking the paw and shaking it.

"Okay then. Fuck it!" he said. Michael and Gavin cheered.

"I'm Michael by the way, and dumbass over here with the big nose is Gavin, my boi," Michael introduced them.

"Micoo!" Gavin wailed, causing both Jeremy and Michael to chuckle.

"I'm Jeremy. What's a boi?" he asked. The two exchanged glances as they thought.

"You know, I'm not really sure. It's like your best pal. You do everything together and tell each other everything!" Michael shrugged as the trio set out.

"Oh," Jeremy said.

_Kind of like Ryan._ he thought sadly. He missed his friend deeply and wished that he was there with him.

Michael and Gavin were actually pretty cool. Michael was a little rough around the edges but once you got to know him and understand his humor he was a blast. Gavin seemed sorta dumb at first but Jeremy quickly learned he was actually very intelligent. They led him to a vast jungle, waterfalls everywhere and birds singing happily. Jeremy's eyes bulged out of his head at the sight. This was nothing like the Pride Lands!

"You live here?" he gasped.

"Lil J, we live wherever the fuck we want," Michael laughed using the nickname the two had come up with for him. Jeremy smiled.

"It's beautiful!" he breathed.

As they walked Gavin's stomach growled and he belched loudly, earning grins from his companions.

"Boy am I famished!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm so hungry I bet I could eat a whole zebra!" Jeremy said. Michael and Gavin paused, shooting each other worried looks.

"We uh, don't got any zebra around here kid," Michael said.

"Antelope?" Jeremy asked.

"Nope," Michael shook his head.

"Hippo?" Jeremy asked growing concerned.

"You've eaten a hippo?!" Gavin exclaimed.

"Look Lil J, if you're gonna run with us you gotta eat like us. You follow?" Michael asked. Jeremy frowned but slowly nodded.

"Okay so what do you eat?" he asked. The two smiled and darted over to a nearby fallen tree.

"We'll show ya the grub!" Michael proclaimed as Gavin rolled the log over, revealing a myriad of bugs and insects. Jeremy cringed.

"Gross!" he said sticking out his tongue.

"This is a delicacy, the best grub you'll find!" Gavin said with a smile. "You'll learn to love it, promise."

Michael held up a long bug that squirmed in his paw, Jeremy completely grossed out as he took the bug from the meerkat. He frowned as he examined the wriggling thing, the very idea disgusting him.

"Well?" Michael asked tapping his foot as he crossed his paws impatiently.

"Uh, okay. Fuck it I guess," Jeremy said and closed his eyes as he slurped up the bug, swallowing it.

He was shocked to find that, even though the bug was slimy it hadn't tasted half bad. Satisfying even. He smiled and nodded, his two new friends cheering and congratulating him.

Time passed, sometimes slowly, sometimes so quickly that Jeremy's head would spin. The first few months were the hardest, he'd wake up in the middle of the night, nightmares of his father's death haunting him. He'd cry and Michael and Gavin would comfort him until he had calmed down. Sometimes he'd wake up after dreaming of Ryan, tears in his eyes. Many a night he'd wonder the jungle, there were no predators here, the only animals seemed to be the birds. He'd gaze up at the stars and wonder if Ryan was looking at the same stars, or even if his Battle Buddy ever thought about him and missed him. The months stretched into seasons, the seasons into years. Before Jeremy knew it, three years had passed, and he was fully grown. His mane was a nice brown and complimented his coat nicely, which we always kept well groomed, remembering his mother's words.

One night the three Lads (as they'd come to call each other) lay in the grass and gazed up at the stars. Tonight especially, Jeremy longed for Ryan. He wished the lion was there to snuggle up against and share his familiar warmth. Michael and Gavin were talking about something he wasn't paying attention to when all of a sudden Gavin was prodding him.

"Lil J! Come off it already!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry what? I must've zoned out," Jeremy said with an awkward smile. Gavin rolled his eyes and repeated his question.

"What do you think all those things up there are? Michael thinks they're fireflies that got stuck..." Gavin began.

"That's cause that's what they are dumbass," Michael piped up.

"...and I think they're balls of gas that are on fire but they're like a billion miles away so we can't see them clearly." Gavin finished. Jeremy looked up. Of course both of his friends were wrong but he didn't have the heart to tell them. Besides, he wasn't even sure about it himself.

"Well, I'm not sure," he said voice trailing off.

"Fuck off yeah you do!" Michael grinned as he playfully shoved Jeremy. Gavin began begging so eventually Jeremy cracked.

"Okay okay, sheesh. Well, someone once told me that the great Kings of the past are up there, and look out for us and guide us," he said. He was saddened by the memory.

"Great kings? Awesome!" Gavin exclaimed in awe looking back at the stars.

"So, a bunch of old dead dudes watching us? Creepy," Michael said before bursting out laughing, Gavin joining in. Jeremy chuckled as the absurdity of it all hit him.

"Yeah, it's silly," he said. Again he looked up into the sky and remembered his father's words. He was saddened again and got up, leaving his friends behind to look at each other wondering what was wrong with him.

The next day Jeremy was still not himself so he opted for staying in bed while the other Lads went off to have some fun. Michael began humming a tune which Gavin quickly picked up on and soon the two were belting out nonsense words to the tune. Gavin soon became distracted by a large juicy looking beetle and stalked after it, like he'd seen Jeremy do on more than one occasion. Michael continued to sing, oblivious to his friend's absence.

Gavin stalked after the beetle, hiding behind trees when it glanced back in his direction. To any onlooker the scene would've been quite comical. Gavin didn't notice that he'd strayed closer to an open plain, a neighboring savanna to their jungle. The beetle stilled and Gavin snuck up on it, smiling as he was about to chomp down on it. Before he could however, the beetle moved ever so slightly out of the way, revealing the savanna grass, and the lion crouched there. Fear filled Gavin and an unearthly shriek like a bird escaped his lips as he turned and ran, the lion's roar following him.

He ran as fast as his hooves would take him, as the lion chased after him. He heard Michael calling his name and headed in that direction, weaving around plants and logs and frustrating the lion behind him. Michael's calls got nearer and nearer, Gavin somehow managing to get a decent lead on the predator. He saw Michael up ahead and dove under a root to reach him.

Unfortunately he was too big to squeeze out, and got stuck halfway through, panic filling him as he clawed at the ground, desperate to get away.

"Gavin what's wrong?" Michael asked standing in front of him.

"He's gonna eat me!" Gavin shrieked. Michael raised an eyebrow and leapt up onto the root.

"Who?" he asked. Suddenly the lion sprang into view, fangs bared.

"Oh! That who. Fucking shit!" Michael exclaimed, hopping down behind Gavin, trying to push him out as Gavin pulled forward from his end.

"Hurry up boi he's gonna get us!" Gavin wailed.

"Shut your trap and help already! He's not gonna..." Michael glanced up to see the lion extremely close, only one leap away. He pressed himself against Gavin and screamed as the lion leapt forward.

Another roar split the air and Jeremy leapt over the root, crashing into the attacking lion, sending the two rolling away from his friends. He leapt to his feet and snarled at the male lion who growled back before attacking again, both lions fighting fiercely.

"That's right Lil J! Fuck him up! Push his shit in! Aim for the jugular, slit his throat!" Michael cheered from atop the root. He looked down at a still struggling Gavin and leaned down.

"See, I told you adding him to the group would be a great idea!" he said.

Jeremy swatted at the lion, dodging the attacks as he was trained to as a cub when he'd play fight. He lunged at the lion and the two tumbled head over heels in a heap, the attacking lion easily getting the upper paw and pinning Jeremy to the ground firmly. The two were face to face now, glaring at each other. The other lion smiled victoriously his blue eyes sparkling.

Wait.

Blue eyes? Jeremy's own brown eyes widened as he looked closer. The mane was new but undeniably more golden than brown or tan. Could it be?

"Ryan?" he gasped, not daring to hope. The lion's eyebrows shot up in surprise. They stared at each other for a moment before the lion backed off of Jeremy and away several paces, sitting down and studying the smaller lion with a confused look and furrowed brows.

"Is-is that really you?" Jeremy asked standing slowly and moving closer, a joyful smile spreading across his face. Ryan backed up a step, almost as if he were afraid, his eyes narrowing. Jeremy was hurt, did Ryan really not remember him?

"Who are you?" Ryan asked. His voice was deep, pleasant, and Jeremy nearly purred at the sound.

"Ryan, it's me, Jeremy," he said softly. Ryan's eyes widened and he took a tentative step forward, studying Jeremy with a critical eye.

"Jer?" he asked, voice quivering. Jeremy nodded, his eyes watering up.

"How's my Battle Buddy?" he asked.

Ryan smiled and the two ran at each other, nuzzling and making loud pleasant noises. At long last the two were reunited, after so long, so many dreams, it was finally happening. Jeremy felt a few tears run down his face as he snuggled up under Ryan's chin.

"I've missed you," he choked out. Ryan smiled and wrapped a paw around Jeremy pulling him closer.

"I've missed you too buddy," he said.

Michael's jaw dropped. He stared at the two cats who'd been ready to rip each other's eyes out of their sockets one minute and now were fucking cuddling?! Now he'd seen it all.

Jeremy pulled away from Ryan and smiled, the other smiling back before jumping up excitedly.

"Where the hell have you been? What happened?" Ryan asked as he and Jeremy jumped around each other laughing.

"Holy shit it's great to see you! What're you doing here?" Jeremy asked happily.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? What're you doing here?" Ryan asked with a laugh.

"What the fuck is happening?" Michael asked. The two lions ignored him, still walking and hopping around each other, occasionally nuzzling against the other. Michael frowned and hopped down from the root, boldly marching up between the two lions and glared up at them.

"HEY! What the fuck is going on?!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, earning their attention.

"Michael! This is Ryan, he's my best friend! My Battle Buddy!" Jeremy exclaimed, smiling up at Ryan who nodded. "Hey, Gavin, come over here!"

Gavin managed to pull himself backwards out of the root and walked cautiously over, keeping a wary eye on Ryan who looked slightly embarrassed.

"Gavin this is Ryan, Ryan this is Gavin," Jeremy introduced. Ryan smiled and Gavin lost all fear as he remembered his warthog manners.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance sir!" he said.

"The pleasure's all mine," Ryan smiled.

"Hold the phone for one damn minute!" Michael exclaimed. All eyes turned to him.

"Okay so lemme see if I've got this right. You know him, and he knows you," he said pointing first at Ryan and then at Jeremy. "But, he wants to eat my boi. And this is okay?!"

"Sounds about right," Ryan said with a wink at Gavin who giggled.

"Relax Michael, everything's cool okay? Fuck it, remember?" Jeremy said. Michael seemed unconvinced but closed his mouth.

"Wait till everyone hears that you're here! And alive and well! What will your mother say?" Ryan asked excitedly. Jeremy frowned and looked away.

"They don't need to know," he mumbled.

"Of course they do! We all thought you were dead Jer!" Ryan exclaimed, slightly cross.

"What? They do?" Jeremy asked surprised. Why would they think he was dead? He'd just run off.

"Yeah. Geoff told everyone about the stampede," Ryan said gently, offering a sad sympathetic look to his friend.

"Oh. What uh, what else did he tell you?" Jeremy asked, hoping that Ryan didn't know.

"What else matters? You're here now and alive!" Ryan said happily before his eyes widened suddenly.

"Which means..." he gasped. Jeremy knew where this was going, a look of panic on his face as he started to shake his head, trying to tell Ryan to shut up. "You're the King!"

Jeremy closed his eyes and winced at the words. There it was. One of the secrets about his past he'd managed to hide from and avoid for all this time.

"Hahaha! Look, pal, I think you've got the wrong lion. Lil J here ain't no King," Michael laughed.

Gavin's eyes were wide as he looked at Jeremy. He fell down at his friend's feet and began kissing his paws.

"All this time you've been a King and we had no idea! Please forgive and spare us your majesty!" he said between kisses.

"Stop that!" Jeremy said and pulled his paw back away from Gavin as Michael facepalmed. He shot a glare at Ryan who looked completely lost.

"Gavin you dickhead quit making a fool of yourself! Jeremy isn't a King!" he shouted in Gavin's face. He turned and pointed up at Jeremy.

"Are you?" he demanded.

"No!" Jeremy shouted, swallowing nervously.

"Jeremy!" Ryan exclaimed shocked.

"No! I'm not the damn King okay just drop it! Maybe I was supposed to be but that was ages ago and I'm not anymore okay!" Jeremy growled and took a few steps away.

"So you've been a King this entire time and you never said a fucking thing?!" Michael demanded.

"I'm still the same Lil J you've always known okay? Nothing's changed!" Jeremy was trying to get out of this corner they'd pinned him in. Why couldn't Ryan have just kept his mouth shut?

"Yeah, true. But now you've got like power and authority and shit! We can use this!" Michael smiled.

"Micoo! We can't use Jeremy like that!" Gavin gasped.

"Would you guys mind giving us a moment please?" Ryan asked sensing something off about his friend. Michael glanced up and crossed his arms.

"Anything you have to say you can say in front of us. Team Lads for life! Right Lil J?" he asked.

Jeremy smiled and looked at Ryan. He was close to the others true, but he hadn't seen Ryan in forever. They had a lot of catching up to do.

"I think you guys had better give us some space for a few minutes. We've got some talking to do," he said with a chuckle. Gavin and Michael's jaws dropped.

"You think after so long you'd know a guy," Michael muttered as he turned to leave, Gavin sulking after him.

"Michael and Gavin. You learn to love em, I promise," Jeremy chuckled as he turned but Ryan wasn't there. Panicked Jeremy turned and sighed when he saw his friend slowly walking a few strides away. His relief was replaced with concern when he noticed his friend's lowered head and drooping ears.

"Hey, Ry, what's wrong?" he asked catching up to his friend. Ryan paused and sniffled.

"It's like...it's like you've returned from the dead! You've no idea what this will mean to everyone, what it means to-to me," he said looking up at Jeremy with tears in his eyes.

"Hey, hey come here. It's okay," Jeremy said as Ryan nuzzled his head under Jeremy's chin.

"I've missed you so much," he said softly squeezing his eyes shut.

"I've missed you too. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of you, or dream about you," Jeremy said pressing his cheek against Ryan's and purring gently.

From their hiding place Gavin and Michael watched as the two lions cuddled before standing to leave, soon out of sight of the two Lads. Gavin turned to Michael noticing his friend's scowl.

"What's wrong boi? Why are you being so harsh to Lil J?" he asked.

"Can't you see what's happening Gav?" Michael snorted.

"No," Gavin admitted.

"The two of them? Alone together? Didn't you see the way Jeremy looked at Ryan?" Michael asked bitterly. Gavin thought about it. Come to think about it, he hadn't seen Jeremy that happy, ever!

"I guess. So what?" Gavin asked.

"Gods you're dense sometimes! Can't you see they're in love?" Michael spat. Gavin's eyes widened.

"No! Are you sure?" he gasped. Michael nodded sadly.

"Why's that a bad thing then? We should be happy for Lil J!" Gavin asked confused.

"Because Gavin, it means that the Lads are now down a member. He'll leave with Ryan and we'll be left behind as fucking usual," Michael pouted as he walked away slowly. Gavin smiled sadly, following after his friend.

"Jeremy has his own life to live boi. We should support him, even if that means we've got to let him go. It'll hurt, but would you rather see him happy, or miserable?" Gavin said softly. Michael sniffled and nodded.

"When did you get so smart?" he smiled.

"Dunno, just sorta came to me," Gavin said proudly. The two laughed as they walked together.

The two lions chased each other around rocks and through waterfalls, laughing and enjoying every minute with each other. They eventually paused for a drink and Jeremy couldn't help admiring Ryan from his side of the pool. His strong muscles and silky fur, his mane that practically glowed in the setting sunlight. Watching Ryan, his smile fell.

_I want to tell him everything. But I can't make him understand my past mistakes, what I've done. If I tell him, I'm going to lose him again._ he thought sadly.

Ryan glanced up and noticed Jeremy watching him with a sad look. He raised an eyebrow and Jeremy seemed to snap out of it, quickly ducking his head and taking a long drink.

_He's hiding something, he's not the same Jeremy I knew before. Something's holding him back. Why won't he talk to me, doesn't he know he can tell me anything? Why won't he be the King we need him to be? The one I need him to be?_ Ryan thought as Jeremy looked up and smiled at him.

Jeremy ran past Ryan with a playful giggle, the older lion smiling and darting after him. They frolicked in the fields and chased each other into the jungle. They stood and play fought like they had when they were cubs, wrapping their paws around each other and falling, tumbling down the hill. They collapsed at the bottom laughing and giggling like cubs, Ryan on the ground and Jeremy on top of him. Ryan looked up and smiled at Jeremy's laughter and decided to take a chance. With one paw he pulled Jeremy's face closer, and sweetly licked the fur on his cheek.

Jeremy's eyes flew open with surprise and he looked down at Ryan who smiled sweetly up at him, blue eyes sparkling. This was new behavior from his friend, but Jeremy found himself wanting more of it. He smiled and leaned closer, nuzzling his nose against Ryan's. He smiled down at Ryan with all the affection in the world, never wanting the moment to end, just the two of them gazing into each other's eyes.

"Told ya you'd pin me some day?" Ryan chuckled. Jeremy laughed and let Ryan up, the bigger lion smiling at the smaller and nuzzling up against Jeremy's neck, Jeremy resting his chin on the back of Ryan's neck to draw him closer.

The two walked together enjoying each other's presence. They walked up a large fallen tree, a waterfall in the background.

"Isn't this place great?" Jeremy asked in wonder. Ryan looked around and he had to admit, it was quite romantic.

"It's definitely beautiful," he said trying to think of what to say next.

"Hey Jer?" he finally asked.

"Yeah?" Jeremy hummed.

"I gotta know. If you've been alive all this time, why didn't you ever come back?" Ryan asked softly.

_To me._ he thought the words he wasn't able to say just yet.

Jeremy grew quiet as he debated coming clean. This was Ryan after all, they could tell each other anything. But he'd just started to realize how he truly felt about his friend, and he couldn't risk ruining it. He sighed.

"I don't know, I guess I just had to go out on my own. Do my own thing. And I did! And it's been swell!" he said. Ryan frowned.

"But we've really needed you, back home," he said.

"No one needs me. Better off without me," Jeremy scoffed. Ryan couldn't believe he'd just said that. His heart broke and he felt tears stinging his eyes but he fought them back.

"That's not true and you know it! Don't be stupid. We all need you, you're the King!" he snapped.

"Ryan I've already told you, I'm not the King," Jeremy sighed, his voice growing quiet. "Geoff is now."

"He's ruining everything! He's let the hyenas take over the Pride Lands, everything is dead or dying, there's no food, no water, and your people are about to starve!" Ryan growled. Jeremy's eyes widened.

"What?" he gasped. He hadn't realized just how bad it really had been. Ryan hung his head.

"We're all going to starve if you don't come back," he murmured.

"I-I can't go back," Jeremy said looking away.

"Why the fuck not?" Ryan asked confused.

"You wouldn't understand," Jeremy said and turned to leave, hanging his head.

"What wouldn't I understand? Jeremy talk to me please!" Ryan begged.

"It doesn't matter. Fuck it. Sometimes shit happens in our life we can't control so what's the point in worrying about it?" Jeremy dodged Ryan's question.

"Because it's your duty! Your responsibility as King!" Ryan exclaimed. Jeremy looked away.

"Jer, please. Just talk to me. Nothing you say will change how I feel about you," Ryan said. Jeremy head snapped back to face Ryan. So the older lion did have real feelings for him, it wasn't just a spur of the moment thing!

"Yes it will. What about you? You ran away, why don't you challenge Geoff?" Jeremy asked.

"Fuck you it will! And I left to find help, anybeast who could help us. And look who I found, low and behold the long lost Prince who should be sitting on Pride Rock right this minute helping his people instead of galavanting about a jungle like a cub on a picnic!" Ryan snarled. Jeremy took a step back, startled at Ryan's outburst. He wasn't wrong, Jeremy knew. He just couldn't face his past, not after what had happened.

"I can't. I'm sorry to disappoint you," Jeremy said and walked past a speechless Ryan.

"What happened to you? You're not the Jeremy I remember," Ryan said.

"Yeah? Well it's cause I'm not! That old Jeremy is gone, he died. Okay? You can't just show up out of nowhere and start ordering me around, telling me how I should live my life Ryan. You can't even begin to imagine the things I've been through!" Jeremy whirled around and snapped. Ryan looked hurt and Jeremy immediately regretted saying those things.

"I'd know if you'd just fucking talk to me!" Ryan pushed back. "Tell me what's wrong!"

"Forget it!" Jeremy growled and stormed off.

"Fine! I will!" Ryan's pained retort sounded distant as Jeremy ran, tears in his eyes. He ran until he tripped and fell in a field. He lay there crying softly to himself looking up at the sky.

The stars were shining brightly tonight, sparkling and twinkling as if the Kings of the past were watching him but refused to help.

"What happened to you'll always be there? Huh? I need you so where are you?" he shouted at the sky, venting his frustration and pain.

"You aren't here for me and it's all because of me! It's my fucking fault!" Jeremy screamed. He hung his head and cried.

"It's all my fault," he whispered as he sobbed.

After a long moment of silence a strange sound reached his ears. He perked up and listened, it sounded like a mix of laughter and chanting, but the words were unfamiliar to him. He looked up and in a nearby tree spied a mandrill hopping up and down excitedly on a limb. He rolled his eyes and walked away annoyed. He studied his reflection in a small stream when a pebble splashed into the water disrupting the peace. He glared over at the same mandrill still laughing and chanting as it waved a strange stick around. He rolled his eyes and turned to leave again but hopped back with a surprised cry.

The mandrill was right in front of him, studying him with a large smile on his face. Jeremy looked around but he was the only one there. He quickly became uncomfortable.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I think the real question is, can I help you?" the mandrill asked with a large goofy grin.

"Not really. Thanks for the offer pal, but you don't even know me, or who I am," he said and walked away.

"Sure I do! You're Rimmy's kid!" the mandrill said cheerfully.

Jeremy froze at the name. He turned to stare at the mandrill, slack jawed. This goofy creature knew his father? And stranger still, knew who he was? The mandrill smiled and waved a hand.

"Bye bye!" he laughed and zipped away. Jeremy bounded after him immediately. If this creature knew his father maybe he had some answers!

He ran for several yards before catching up with the strange fellow who was sitting in a meditative pose, eyes closed. Jeremy panted as he came to a stop beside the mandrill.

"You knew my father?" he asked once he'd caught his breath.

"Nope. I KNOW your father. Difference," the mandrill said without opening his eyes.

Jeremy heart sank. Of course the only connection to his father and it was a crazy monkey. He hung his head and felt the sadness and pain wash over him again.

"Well pal I don't know how to say this, but dad died. A long time ago. Sorry you didn't get the memo," he said.

"Wrong," the mandrill said and darted away a few paces.

"What do you mean? I was there!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"He's alive! Come, follow ol Joel and I show you!" Joel said with a laugh and darted away into the thick jungle.

Jeremy followed, darting around tree roots and jumping over logs and vines, the crazed hysteric laughter of Joel echoing through the night. Jeremy followed, heart racing at what he might find. He followed the sounds of Joel until the mandrill appeared suddenly in front of him, the goofy smile still on his face and he held up a hand.

"Halt!" he ordered. Jeremy skid to a stop nearly bowling over the small animal.

Joel smiled and winked, walked a few feet away after putting a finger to his lips, signaling Jeremy to remain silent. The lion wasn't sure what to expect but this spirit walk through the jungle wasn't it.

"Look down there," Joel whispered as he parted some cattails and tall grass. Jeremy swallowed and moved closer, a pool of crystal clear water there with lightning bugs all around.

He frowned when he didn't see his father, seeing only his own reflection. He glanced at Joel who looked quite pleased with himself and narrowed his eyes in an exasperated expression.

"That's not..." he sighed. "That's not my father. It's just me. My reflection."

"Wrong again. Look closely," Joel chuckled and gently tapped the water. Jeremy looked again and the ripples of the water cause his reflection to change before his eyes. He now did look like his father. His eyes widened.

"Your father is alive, because he lives in you. You are his legacy," Joel spoke gently.

The world suddenly grew slightly darker as clouds rolled in, the wind picked up and Jeremy could've sworn that the wind carried with it a familiar voice, calling his name. He looked up at the sky and gasped. The clouds were rolling back as the shape of a lion formed, a great lion standing tall and proud.

His father!

"Jeremy," Rimmy spoke, his face sad.

"Dad?" Jeremy choked out.

"You've forgotten me, Jeremy," Rimmy said with a pained frown.

"No! That's not true! How could I forget you?" Jeremy shook his head, tears in his eyes.

"You've forgotten me by forgetting who you are. Remember who you are Jeremy! You are my son, and the true King of the Pride Lands. You must take your place in the Circle of Life and restore the balance," Rimmy said.

"How? I'm not the same person," Jeremy asked.

"You are my son! You're more than what you've become or what you think you are. Remember who you are Jeremy. I love you son," Rimmy said, finally smiling as his form began to dissolve.

"Wait! Dad, don't leave me!" Jeremy cried.

"Remember who you are," Rimmy's voice faded as the clouds rolled away, the sun beginning to rise.

"Weird weather huh?" Joel winked at him. Jeremy nodded still staring at the place where is father had been.

"The winds are changing," he muttered.

"Change is good," Joel observed.

"Yeah but it sure as hell isn't easy. I've been running from my past for so long, I don't know if I can go back and face it," Jeremy said.

Without warning, Joel raised his stick and whacked it painfully across Jeremy's head. The lion yelped in pain and surprise and rubbed his head, glaring at Joel who just grinned back at him.

"What the everloving fuck Joel? What was that for?" he growled.

"Why does it matter? It's in the past," Joel laughed. Jeremy narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah but it still hurts like hell you piece of shit!" he said.

"Ah yes. But here's the thing, you can either run away from the pain of your past, or learn from it," Joel said and swung his stick again, Jeremy ducking out of the way this time.

"See! Now, what will you choose?" Joel asked laughing delightedly. Jeremy thought for a moment before a smile crept onto his face.

"Well this for starters," he said and snatched Joel's stick from his hands and tossed it away, laughing at the horror on the monkey's face.

"No! Not my stick! Why would you do this? I'm sorry stick did he hurt you?" Joel exclaimed as he retrieved his precious stick. He turned to see Jeremy running away and shouted after him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going back! I'm going home!" Jeremy called back with a smile. Joel whooped and cheered, the sounds fading away as Jeremy ran towards his home.

It was time to face his problems head on!

~~~

Gavin and Michael's snoring was one of the loudest sounds Ryan had ever heard in his life. He sat and watched the two for awhile as they slept, trying to calm down after his fight with Jeremy. He wasn't really angry anymore, more concerned and worried; he hadn't seen Jeremy in hours and was beginning to fear the worst. Surely Jeremy's friends would know, right? He stood and walked over, leaning in close to Michael and gently prodding the meerkat.

"Hey, bud, wake up," he whispered. Michael yawned and blinked himself awake, the first thing he saw was the giant concerned face of a lion only a few inches from his face.

He let out a scream which in turn woke Gavin up who joined in the screaming when he spotted Ryan. If Ryan thought the two's snoring was loud, their screaming was deafening.

"Whoa! Whoa it's just me guys! Calm down!" Ryan exclaimed. When the two were quiet Michael glared up at Ryan, clutching his chest.

"What the fuck dude? Don't ever do that again! Damn, carnivores man! Fuck!" he breathed.

"Have you seen Jeremy?" Ryan asked, ignoring the meerkat.

"Thought he was with you gold boy," Michael scowled.

"Well, he sorta was but then...he left and I don't know where he is," Ryan said hesitantly. He really didn't want these two knowing he and Jeremy's personal business, especially when he didn't fully understand everything himself.

"What did you do to Lil J?" Gavin asked.

"What? Me? Nothing!" Ryan defended himself.

"You must have done something, otherwise he'd be here!" Gavin pointed out.

"Yeah, what's the deal pussy cat?" Michael snapped. Ryan glared at them.

"We had an argument okay? Look I'm really worried about him and wanna make it up to him, so please, help me," Ryan said voice quivering. The two Lads exchanged glances. Ryan looked so sad, so miserable and sorry.

"We, don't actually know," Michael said more gently this time. Ryan's eyes fell and his ears drooped.

"Oh," he muttered.

A sound none of them had ever heard reached their ears, and they all glanced up into a nearby tree to see Joel sitting there grinning and chanting. Ryan raised an eyebrow as he gazed at the strange creature.

"You won't find Jeremy here my friends!" Joel cheered happily.

"What?" all three asked in unison.

"The King, has returned!" Joel exclaimed with a goofy grin.

Ryan gasped and smiled as hope filled him. Jeremy had gone home, gone back to challenge Geoff and taken back the throne! He was filled with pride.

"He's gone back!" he exclaimed.

"Back where?" Gavin asked.

"Jeremy's gone back to Pride Rock to challenge his uncle for the throne! He's taking his place as king back!" Ryan cheered and took off. The Lads glanced at each other before following after the lion.

 

  
As the sun began to set, Jeremy stepped foot in the Pride Lands, but it wasn't the same as when he'd left it. The grass was all dead and gone, replaced by rocks and dirt. Skeletons of dead animals littered the landscape, the trees were all dead or dying, and all the water sources had dried up. The place looked gloomy, almost like the graveyard in the forbidden zone he and Ryan explored that time ages ago. He was filled with sadness at the sight of his home in such ruins.

"Jeremy! Wait up!"

Jeremy turned at the voice calling him, his eyes lighting up when he saw Ryan running towards him. He was filled with regret at how he'd treated his friend only a few hours ago and made a promise to make it up to him as soon as he could. Ryan walked up panting, looking over the sight before them.

"It's awful, isn't it?" he asked.

"It's changed so much since I've been gone. I didn't want to believe you when you told me. I'm so sorry!" Jeremy said, apologizing for more than just his disbelief. Ryan understood and nodded with a smile.

"What changed your mind? About coming back I mean?" Ryan asked.

"I got some sense knocked into me. Besides, if I don't fight for my home, who will?" Jeremy said. Ryan moved closer to Jeremy and nuzzled up against him.

"I will. I'm with you till the end Jeremy. Battle Buddies, remember?" he said. Jeremy smiled.

"It'll be dangerous," he warned. Ryan smiled cheekily.

"Ha! I laugh in the face of danger!" he said and laughed, quoting Jeremy from all those years ago in the forbidden zone.

"At least you two can laugh at something. This place looks awful!"

Jeremy turned to see Michael crossing his paws and Gavin smiling behind him. His heart swelled as all his friends gathered around him.

"Guys! You came? What're you doing here?" he asked.

"Heard there was gonna be some major ass kicking going down and thought I might as well be a part of it!" Michael winked.

"Jeremy, this is what you're fighting your uncle for?" Gavin asked looking around.

"Yup. Welcome to my home guys!" Jeremy smiled.

"It looks like shit," both Lads said at once. The four animals laughed before turning back to face Pride Rock. Storm clouds were rolling in, as if the weather could sense the tension in the air.

The four made their way to the rock formation, hiding behind a log right outside the den. Everywhere they looked there were hyenas, sleeping, fighting, chewing on old bones. Jeremy frowned as he tried to think of a plan.

"Man I fucking hate hyenas! Please tell me you've got a plan for this?" Michael asked. Jeremy smiled and looked at his friend, nodding.

"Cool what is it?" Gavin asked.

"We're gonna use live bait to lure the hyenas away," Jeremy said. Ryan shot him a look.

"Cool who's gonna be the bai...wait a second. Oh fuck no!" Michael exclaimed.

"C'mon guys I need you to divert these assholes away from here to clear a path for us," Jeremy explained.

"What're we even supposed to do?" Michael snapped.

"You'll think of something, I have every faith in you!" Jeremy smiled as he and Ryan moved off to a better spot.

"Cheeky bastard," Gavin muttered.

"You said it. Okay let's get this over with," Michael sighed and shoved Gavin hard, sending the warthog crashing to the ground below them with a surprised squeal. Michael followed clearing his throat and hoping they'd get out of this alive, so he could personally kick Jeremy's ass, King or no King.

"Attention, fuckbags!" he called loudly, gaining the attention of the hyenas who stared at him curiously.

"Are you tired of having no food? Going to bed hungry every night? Not knowing where your next meal is gonna come from?" Michael asked walking over to where a frightened Gavin sat. Several murmurs rippled through the crowd of hyenas and several began to inch closer, licking their lips. Michael tried not to think about them.

"Well then do I have the deal of a lifetime for you my friends! Look no further for your next meal than here before you! Behold! One nice fat juicy pig!" he continued.

"Oi! Who you calling fat you dirt puppy?" Gavin interrupted indignantly.

"This is our finest specimen on the market today folks, step right up and be the first to sink your disgustingly unhygienic teeth into this rump!" Michael continued, ignoring Gavin. The plan worked, the hyenas were drooling as they approached. The Lads swallowed hard.

"Time to fucking book it!" Michael yelled and hopped atop Gavin who took off in the opposite direction, the hyenas following close behind, snapping and laughing.

Jeremy and Ryan exchanged glances before moving out, relieved that the distraction worked. They made their way further into the den, hiding behind rocks.

"Okay, Ryan, go find my mother and get the lionesses to rally. I'm going to look for Geoff," Jeremy said. Ryan nodded and turned to go but stopped. He turned back and licked Jeremy's cheek affectionately, the lad's eyes widening.

"For good luck," Ryan smiled before darting away. Jeremy smiled and blushed. They'd definitely have to talk about that later. But for now, he had a kingdom to take back.

He peeked over a rock and spotted Geoff, standing at the edge of a rock overlooking the other hyenas. He didn't look happy, but then again, was Geoff ever happy? Geoff shouted, calling for someone and at first Jeremy couldn't understand due to the echoes. But when a lone lioness began to move forward his heart sank.

It was his mother.

She was still strong and proud, holding her head high like the Queen she once was. Jeremy felt pride for his mother. The Queen made her way up to Geoff who glared at her. Jeremy crept closer so he could hear better.

"Where the fuck are your hunting parties? I keep getting reports that there isn't any food!" Geoff exclaimed.

"There's no hunting parties because there's nothing left to hunt, Geoff. The herds have all moved on to find better grazing grounds and water," she explained as if talking to a child.

"What's wrong with the grazing grounds here?!" Geoff demanded. The Queen raised her eyebrow and gestured out at the wasteland that once was the Pride Lands.

"Point taken. Try harder, there's gotta be something," Geoff muttered.

"There is nothing! Everything is gone. Now we only have one choice, abandon Pride Rock and go somewhere else," she said.

"We're not going anywhere!" Geoff snarled.

"Then you've damned us all to die!" the Queen spat back.

"Well, if that's what's gonna happen, that's what's gonna happen," Geoff smirked.

"You can't do that!" the Queen exclaimed.

"I'm the King I'll do whatever I please!" Geoff roared.

"If you only half the King Rimmy was than..." the Queen began, but was cut off when Geoff snarled and lashed out at her, the force of the blow sending her tumbling back.

Jeremy was filled with anger as he stood, a low rumble building in his throat until it escaped his mouth in a thunderous roar. Geoff looked up and paled, as if seeing a ghost. He uttered a very un-King like scream and stumbled back as Jeremy darted down the rocks.

"Rimmy? No! It can't be, you're dead!" Geoff shrieked.

Jeremy ignored his uncle, instead standing over his mother, nuzzling her and praying she was alright. The Queen groaned and opened her eyes, staring up at him in wonder and hope. Jeremy smiled and then glared up at Geoff. He'd pay for hitting his mother.

"Rimmy? Is that you?" the Queen asked. Jeremy looked down and smiled sadly as he shook his head.

"No, mom it's me," he said fighting back tears. The Queen's eyes widened and her jaw went slack.

"Jeremy?" she gasped. "You're alive? How?"

"It's me mom. It doesn't matter right now, all that's important is that I'm home," Jeremy smiled and nuzzled his mother again, the Queen happily nuzzling her long lost son.

"Jeremy! My goodness how you've grown! It's such a surprise to see you here! Alive," Geoff said in mock cheerfulness, glaring up at Bruce, James and Lawrence. Jeremy growled and slowly approached, glaring at his uncle.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't skin you alive and make you eat your own dick," he snarled. Geoff backed up.

"Hey lil buddy, ol chum ol pal, you gotta realize that being a king is very tiering and stressful work. Obviously some mistakes are going to be made along the way," Geoff spoke quickly and nervously.

"Well good news for you, I'm here to take over so you can go back to your boring, stress-free life. Step down," Jeremy ordered.

"See here's the thing, I would except they..." Geoff pointed above them, Jeremy following his gaze and spotting several hyenas glaring down at him. "...think I'm the king."

"Well you're a shit King and we gladly accept your resignation. Jeremy's the real King here!"

The two lions turned to see Ryan and the lionesses gathered, some glaring at Geoff and a few helped the Queen to her feet.

"Surrender the throne Geoff, or fight me for it!" Jeremy said firmly.

"Why do you people always wanna fight? Seriously it gets old. But you know what never gets old Jeremy? The truth," Geoff said walking around and smiling evilly. Jeremy's eyes widened but he continued to scowl.

"I've moved passed that Geoff, it's not gonna work," he said.

"Oh sure good for you pal I'm proud of you. But, have they moved on?" Geoff asked and pointed to the lions gathered. Jeremy went pale.

"Jeremy, what's the crazy old goat saying?" Ryan asked.

"Rude!" Geoff snapped.

"Go soak your head Geoff!" Ryan growled.

"By the look on your face Jeremy, I can tell you haven't told them your secret yet. Hmm? Why don't we rip the bandaid of that old wound huh? Tell them Jeremy, tell them who's really responsible for Rimmy's death!" Geoff smiled victoriously.

Jeremy felt his heart sink. Of course, he should've expected Geoff to fight dirty and bring this up. He hated the looks the others were giving him, the look Ryan was giving him. He remembered Joel's words and sighed.

"It was me. Dad's dead and it's my fault," he said hanging his head. Ryan and his mother gasped and murmurs went through the group of lions. His mother moved forward and stared at him.

"Son, tell me this isn't true," she begged him. Jeremy closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and slowly nodding.

"It's true," he said.

"Seems to me, that we've got a traitor in our midst! You admit it Jeremy, you're a murderer!" Geoff exclaimed loudly.

"No! It didn't happen like that, it was an accident!" Jeremy protested.

"The King died, and it was because of you, so you're responsible. Do you deny any of these things?" Geoff asked as he circled Jeremy.

"No," Jeremy muttered.

"So that makes you guilty!" Geoff shouted.

"I'm not a murderer!" Jeremy shouted back.

"Jeremy Jeremy Jeremy, you're in a shit ton of trouble now, and oh look, your daddy isn't here to save your ass this time!" Geoff said advancing on Jeremy who backed up. Geoff continued to walk towards his nephew, hyenas at his side. "Except only this time, everyone knows why!"

Jeremy felt the ground disappear from behind him as he reached the edge of Pride Rock, slipping and falling, he clung desperately to the edge, looking up into the snarling face of his uncle.

"Jeremy!" Ryan called and moved to help but was pinned down by several hyenas.

Jeremy scrambled for a better hold on the rock as lightning flashed, a bolt striking the ground below, causing the dried and dead brush to catch on fire, Jeremy could feel the heat.

"Jeremy fight him! C'mon buddy!" Ryan shouted before a hyena slapped a paw over his muzzle.

"Now doesn't this scene look familiar? Oh yeah! This is how your old pop looked just before he died," Geoff smiled and then sunk his claws painfully into Jeremy's paws. He leaned forward smiling at his nephew.

"And here's my little secret," he said and leaned forward to whisper in Jeremy's ear. "I killed Rimmy!"

Jeremy's eyes widened with horror as the scene played out before his eyes. He was a cub again, watching his father fall to his death, but this time he saw Geoff shove him away from the wall. A rage like no other filled him and he glared up at Geoff as the fire burned below him. He found a foothold and with an angry roar lunged at Geoff, propelling himself back up onto the rock and on top of Geoff, pinning him firmly to the ground.

"Murderer!" Jeremy roared as he glared at his uncle. The other lions gasped and looked at each other.

"Tell them what you just told me! Tell them the fucking truth you piece of shit!" Jeremy yelled.

"Jeremy truth is such a relative thing," Geoff began but choked on his words as Jeremy lay a paw across his throat and began pressing.

"Tell them!" he snarled.

"Okay okay fine," Geoff choked out, Jeremy easing up off of his throat. "I killed Rimmy."

"Say it loud enough that they can hear you!" Jeremy snapped. Geoff glared at him but complied.

"I am the one who killed Rimmy!" he shouted.

There was an angry roar as the Queen lunged forward and threw the hyenas off Ryan. Together the two led a charge the other lionesses followed, attacking the hyenas and throwing them from the rock. Geoff scrambled out from under Jeremy and before he knew it several hyenas had piled on top of him, snapping at him as he fought desperately to get free. The was a roar and suddenly Ryan was there, knocking away hyenas as he fought to get to Jeremy. A loud whoop was heard and then Gavin appeared, charging into the fray with Michael atop his head screaming obscenities. They crashed head first into the group of hyenas, sending them sprawling and several over the edge as they fought together. Ryan pulled Jeremy to his feet and together the two cleared a path for Jeremy to pursue Geoff, the younger lion nodding at Ryan before he bounded away. Jeremy didn't see the hyena perched on the rock above him until the creature landed on his back and tried sinking its teeth into his throat for the killing blow. Just as the fangs were about to close down on Jeremy there was a wild crazy shriek and a familiar stick came crashing down onto the head of the hyena, knocking it loose. Jeremy looked up to see Joel, grinning down at him before he hefted his stick high and let out another wild crazy shriek that had Jeremy smiling as he darted after Geoff.

Joel leapt to the ground and faced a group of hyenas, stick raised. The first to attack was the one behind him, the monkey simply backflipping over the animal which crashed into one of its companions and sent the two over the cliff face, another moved in but Joel kicked out, his long legs giving him the advantage as his foot collided with the animal's throat and crushed its windpipe. Another attacked and again Joel lashed out with his stick, smacking the daylights out of the creature before smashing the stick into the throats of the last two hyenas. He looked around but saw nothing, no more opponents to fight. Without looking he raised a fist up and behind him, punching a hidden hyena in the face as it lunged at him, knocking it out. He simply grinned.

Michael screamed as a hyena chased him into the den, snapping at his heels. He scanned the place for somewhere to hide, spotting a small cage made out of bones in the corner. As he neared it he saw there was a colorful bird locked inside. Jack looked up and felt relief flood him. They'd come to rescue him at last!

"Let me out!" he shouted.

"Let me in!" Michael screamed and darted into the cage. The hyena was joined by another as they stared down at the cage.

"Can we talk about this? Maybe we can come to some agreement, like one that involves me not getting eaten and the two of you fucking off?" Michael shrugged.

"Oi!"

The group turned toward the entrance, Gavin standing there resolute. Jack groaned that his rescue party was about to be devoured, Michael raised an eyebrow at Gavin.

"Step away from my boi!" Gavin growled. The hyenas looked at each other and laughed. Michael shook his head and smiled.

"Go for it Gavin!"

The warthog smiled and pawed the ground before releasing the most terrifying bird screech and charging, colliding with the hyenas and sending them flying, his momentum crushing the cage and freeing Jack and Michael. The three chased the hyenas out of the cave and smiled.

"And don't you ever come back assholes!" Michael shouted.

Jeremy scanned the rocks for Geoff, spotting him when a bolt of lightning lit the area, the older lion freezing and making eye contact with Jeremy. With a roar Jeremy charged after his uncle, chasing him to a rock ledge and leaping over the fire that sprang up to separate the two. Geoff cowered at the edge as the young lion stalked slowly towards him.

"Murderer," Jeremy snarled.

"Jeremy, please show mercy I beg you," Geoff cringed.

"Why should I? You don't deserve to live after what you've done! Murdering my father, making me think it was my fault, destroying the balance of the Circle of Life!" Jeremy snarled. Geoff quivered in fear, glancing between Jeremy and the drop to the fiery ground below. Neither option seemed pleasant.

"But-but, I'm family. You wouldn't kill your own uncle now would you buddy?" Geoff asked nervously, spotting the three hyenas nearby. "It was the hyenas, I swear it was all their plan, they're the enemies not me! Really bad dudes!"

The hyenas snarled in surprise and anger, backing away. Jeremy stared down at Geoff, anger boiling inside him. It would be easy, he thought, to end it right here and now. To get revenge for all the years of pain, all the sorrow that this one lion had caused. But no. That wasn't who Jeremy was, or who he wanted to be. He spat in anger.

"No Geoff. I'm not going to kill you. I'm nothing like you," Jeremy said. Relief flooded Geoff's eyes.

"Oh thank dicks! Thank you Jeremy I'll make this up to you you bet your ass I will, name it, anything you want and I'll do it. Except butt stuff you can kill me if it's butt stuff!" Geoff rambled. Jeremy stared at his uncle eyebrow raised in confusion. Then he leaned in and said the words that had haunted him since he'd left home.

"Run away Geoff. Run far away and never come back!"

"I deserved that," Geoff muttered as he got up and walked slowly away, Jeremy watching closely.

"Yes, I'll do just that. I'll run. If that's what you wish, you highness!" Geoff snarled as he threw embers at Jeremy's face, the young lion roaring and shaking them off before they burned him.

In that time Geoff had lunged, and the two lions began to fight. They roared as they slashed at each other with claws, sank fangs into flesh, and tried to end the other, a fight to the death. Geoff slashed a painful cut across Jeremy's face, the young lion momentarily hoping it'd turn into a really cool scar that would impress Ryan. Jeremy returned with his own blow, Geoff roaring in pain and throwing Jeremy bodily to the ground. Jeremy looked up and saw Geoff leaping through a wall of fire towards him, claws extended and fangs bared in a terrifying expression. Jeremy gritted his teeth and prepared for his uncle to land, all his times wrestling Ryan had prepared him for this moment. When Geoff landed Jeremy heaved up with as much force as he could, heaving the lion off him and sending him flying over the cliff with a scream. Jeremy flipped over, panting and scrambled over to the edge peering down.

Geoff lay at the bottom and at first Jeremy thought he was dead. But then then lion stirred and slowly got to his feet, shaking his head. Jeremy wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed. Geoff shook his head and groaned. He looked up and spied the three hyenas standing nearby, watching him intently.

"Ayyy, what's up my home dogs!" Geoff smiled through his pain.

Bruce looked at Lawrence and grinned.

"You hear that Lawrence? We're his friends now," he said.

"Really? That's weird, I thought we were his enemies, the bad dudes," Lawrence snarled and glared at Geoff who flattened his ears as realization struck him.

"What do you think James? Is Geoff our friend, or our enemy?" Bruce asked. Geoff bit his lip nervously, awaiting his sentence. James smiled wickedly as he glanced at the lion. He started laughing wickedly and licking his lips.

Geoff backed up, fear gripping his heart. More hyenas appeared and soon they advanced upon the mewling lion.

"Guys, come on, be reasonable I didn't actually mean that! It was just a joke! Can't you take a joke?" Geoff said backing up against the rock.

Jeremy looked away when the first hyena lunged, the screams of Geoff fading as the hyenas dealt out their own justice. Rain started to pour down, putting out the fires. Slowly Jeremy made his way back to Pride Rock emerging from the rocks to see his friends and pride waiting for him. He smiled as his mother and Ryan approached, the Queen nuzzling against him before moving to the side and smiling widely at her son, gesturing with her eyes to the young male lion behind her. Jeremy smiled and approached Ryan who bowed respectfully.

"Stop that. I may be a King but you're still my Battle Buddy," Jeremy smiled. Ryan looked up with a smile on his face and the two touched noses before nuzzling, Jeremy enjoying the warmth of the other.

"Jeremy, I..." Ryan started but his voice choked up. Jeremy smiled and faced Ryan.

"I love you Ryan," he said boldly. Ryan's eyes grew large and he blushed, smiling sweetly.

"I-I love you too Jer," he said and the two nuzzled again, Jeremy licking Ryan's cheek, returning the intimate gesture the bigger lion had offered back in the jungle. Ryan's eyes sparkled with joy.

A cough behind them caused the two to turn. Joel stood there smiling and pointed up at the main rock of the structure. Jeremy knew what he meant and glanced at Ryan who nodded and gently pushed him forward. With all eyes on him, Jeremy made his way to the edge of the rock, staring out at the kingdom he'd been promised for so long. His days as a cub were long gone, as were his selfish desires to rule. All he wanted now was for the glory that was once the Pride Lands to be restored and his subjects to be happy once again. He looked back at Ryan who sat behind him with the Queen, watching proudly. He smiled and let out a roar.

His declaration of a new beginning.


End file.
